


Forget Tomorrow

by Dee_Alyson_15



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: AU, Forgive Me, IN SPACE!, M/M, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Time Travel, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Alyson_15/pseuds/Dee_Alyson_15
Summary: Я не думал, что моя жизнь изменится после величайшей трагедии в моей жизни. Другие планеты? Говорящее желе? Путешественники во времени без путешествий во времени? Оставайтесь на связи, чтобы узнать, что произойдёт.
Relationships: Synyster Gates/M. Shadows





	1. Начало.

Каково это - потерять всё?  
Не просто всё, что тебе дорого, но и всё, что ты когда-либо имел в жизни. Плохое, среднее, никакое, не имеет значения. Свой дом, свою работу, место, где ты спишь, что-то, что давало твоей жизни хоть какой-то смысл, причину вставать по утрам...  
Вот и я не знал, каково это, до позавчерашнего дня. До сих пор помню тот день и каждую его секунду - меня резко выбросило из Двенадцатого Века Третьей Эры Альфы-23, в моих руках было яйцо стрекослона, а на телебраслете одно лишь сообщение «С ЭТОЙ МИНУТЫ ВРЕМЕННОЙ ОТРЯД ОФИЦИАЛЬНО ПРЕКРАЩАЕТ СВОЁ СУЩЕСТВОВАНИЕ. ВСЕМ СПАСИБО ЗА ПРЕКРАСНЫЕ ГОДЫ И МИНУТЫ!»  
И всё. Никаких координатов и указаний, что делать дальше.   
Мы остались одни, разбросанные по всей галактики, без места жительства, без тех, кто нас связывал, безо всего.   
Наверное, вы думаете, что первым моим решением было бы пойти искать моих товарищей по команде, да? Что ж, любой адекватный человек так бы и сделал. Но я не такой, так что отдав яйцо маме-стрекослону на Лямбде-9, я тут же пошёл в кафе «У Глорнакса», чтобы хорошенько напиться местным коньяком.   
Почему его подавали в кафе, а не в баре, спросите вы, но дело в том, что местный коньяк для лямбдийцев был тем же, что для нас, людей, кофе, и они с удовольствием пили его вместе с пончиками, которые, слава богу, были аналогичны земным. Но это не главное.   
Я сразу сделал заказ и сел на свободное место, думая о том, что произошло, смотря в пространство, отключившись и не реагируя на шумы вокруг меня, а это было сложно, поскольку был рабочий день и кафе было переполнено.   
\- Я в пятый раз повторяю, можно сесть?   
\- Что?... - я посмотрел направо, и увидел, что рядом со мной стоит девочка-подросток в форме Агента Времени, её фиолетовые волосы свисали набок, уши были украшены пирсингом, а под мышкой она держала маску Агента. Её я не знал, наверное, мы работали в разных отделах, и её внешность вполне могла быть обманчива - из-за постоянных временных миссией ей могло быть 30, а то и 50 в душе, хотя физически гораздо меньше, ведь во всех наших кораблях время стояло и никто из нас не взрослел и не старел.   
\- Кафе переполнено, свободных мест нет, а я уже успела сделать заказ, так можно сесть или нет?   
\- Да, конечно, садись, - собрался я и она села напротив меня. - Ты Временной Агент?  
\- А ты? - спросила она, наклонив голову. - Может быть, ты убил временного агента и забрал его одежду с бластерами!  
\- Нас нельзя убить, - хмыкнул я.   
\- Мне нравится твой ответ. Да, я Агент, и вероятно, ты в курсе новостей, иначе тебя бы здесь не было. Что касается меня, то я собираюсь пойти друзей по команде искать.   
\- Как тебя зовут?   
\- Касси, - она протянула мне руку в знак приветствия и я пожал её. - Мне пятнадцать лет...вроде бы.   
\- Приятно познакомиться, Касси. Я Брайан.   
\- Ты с планеты Земля?  
\- В некотором роде, - я немного поморщился. - А ты откуда?   
\- Это долгая и сложная история, - вздохнула она.   
\- Отлично же, - пожал я плечами. - Пока нам несут заказ, как раз и успеешь рассказать.   
Девочка хитро посмотрела на меня, но затем сделала глубокий вдох и начала рассказывать.   
\- Итак, я появилась на свет в очень, очень далёкой галактике под названием...Адейзи. Настолько далёкой, что даже не стоит пытаться до неё добраться, до неё идут только особенные корабли.   
\- Случайно не давным-давно? - усмехнулся я.   
\- Вижу, что ты знаешь классику. Но если пятнадцать лет для тебя много, то да! Так вот, в ней было много планет, и некоторые были могущественными, некоторые - свалками мусора, и так уж получилось, что на таких двух планетах мои родители родились. Мою маму зовут...Сара Даэ, и когда она была совсем маленькой, её родители, бомжи, наркоманы и алкаши, продали её за дозу в рабство, от этой же дозы потом скончались, и их тела бросили в яму, где сожгли. Так моя мама провела десятки лет в рабстве у этого гада, собирая мусор, чиня всё сломанное - так она научилась прекрасно разбираться в технике - и питаясь обломками, пока однажды она не...сбежала, и приняла участие в войне, которая вовсю в той галактике бушевала, по причине, о которой я тебе сейчас поведаю.   
Касси перевела дух, заправив прядь фиолетовых волос за ухо, а я подумал, что уже где-то о таком слышал, но не обратил на это никакого внимания - в конце концов, жизнь зачастую бывает куда безумнее придуманных историй.   
\- Мой папа, Престон Дарси, жил как раз на одной из самых могущественных планет, Айдес. И не просто жил - он законно наследовал её, как принц, его родители были теми самыми монархами, которые освободили эту планету, да и всю нашу галактику, от тирании брата моей бабушки-королевы много лет назад, вот только детство моего папы было несчастливым.   
\- То, что ты король или принц, не всегда гарантирует тебе счастливую жизнь - их всё время пытаются убить, куча ответственности, и приходится решать проблемы множества людей сразу…- сообщил я, но Касси жестом призвала к молчанию.   
\- Не перебивай, пожалуйста.   
\- Да, извини. Я слушаю.   
\- Так вот, с самого рождения моего папу мучал злой дух, который хотел, чтобы он отдал трон ему, а бабушка и дед этого не понимали и считали его злом от рождения, как будто в нём играли гены его предка-узурпатора. Мало того, он часто превращался в монстра, когда грустил, а грустил он постоянно из-за коварного голоса в его голове - в таком виде он был похож на высохший лысый серый скелет с металлической рукой и ногами, и питался только энергией солнца и умирающих звёзд, вот почему ему подарили специальный костюм и маску, и он постоянно сидел в камере, где поглощал эту энергию, поэтому у него не было друзей. Более того, однажды этот злой дух помутил разум его дяди, и тот попытался его убить, после чего мой папа вконец слетел с катушек, и присоединился к этому злому духу, который к тому времени умудрился развязать войну. Он внушил ему, что он его единственный друг, хотя постоянно мучал.   
\- Кошмар, - протянул я.   
\- В общем, этот злой дух заставил его убить его отца, моего дедушку, и похитить мою маму, воевавшую на стороне противника. Но он сразу в неё влюбился и допрашивал так мягко, как не допрашивал никого, они потом подрались, но даже несмотря на это, он втрескался по самые уши. Они потом ещё встречались несколько раз, и так она тоже его полюбила, даже побежала спасать от этого злого духа. Вместе они его прикончили и он предложил ей стать тёмной королевой вместе с ним, но она отказалась - он так и не перестал пытаться убить её друзей.   
\- «Присоединяйся ко мне, и мы будем править, как отец и сын!» - шутливо процитировал я, и девочка рассмеялась.   
\- Да, что-то в этом роде. Итак, оказалось, что за войной стоит дух ещё злее, он чуть не склонил мою маму на свою сторону, но папа осознал свои ошибки, чуть не погиб, и с помощью его дяди и бабушки они покончили со злом и остановили войну, а также наконец-то признались друг другу в любви. Бабушка сложила с себя все полномочия и они стали королём и королевой, а точнее, Тёмным Королём и Светлым Рыцарем, как их прозвали в народе, с тех пор наша галактика не знала войн и все жили долго и счастливо, мусорные планеты были расчищены и скакнули в развитии.   
Касси снова немного передохнула, почесав нос.   
\- И моей маме было совсем всё равно, что он иногда монстр! Он считал себя недостойным её, презирал себя, но она так ему и сказала, что любит его прекрасную душу, и вообще он замечательный человек. Во вселенной миллиарды умирающих звёзд, ну почему бы им не поделиться своей энергией с ним? Тем более, все он не ел, чтобы новые всё же появлялись. Ему построили новую современную камеру и всё было хорошо.   
\- А расскажи о том, как они там живут сейчас.   
\- Прекрасно живут! Мне передалась по наследству их природная магия, вот почему я могу двигать вещи силой мысли. Они называют меня чудом, готовят восхитительные завтраки, поддерживают и помогают, гордятся каждым достижением и предоставляют конструктивную критику, поощряют любые начинания, не вредящие никому, в общем, меня, моих трёх братьев и трёх сестёр воспитали в любви и понимании. Вот почему мне даже позволили выбрать моё собственное имя, кстати. Бабушка регулярно устраивает спиритические сеансы, чтобы рассказывать деду новости обо мне. Однажды, правда, я наткнулась на такую мерзкую сцену…  
Кассини наклонилась ко мне и прошептала:  
\- Иду я как-то мимо папиной комнаты для медитации, так он там сидит на стуле, как всегда, с маской на половину лица со специальной трубкой для поглощения энергии, а мама...говорит ему «кушай энергию умирающих звёзд на здоровье», и у папы при этом глаза такие довольные. Фу!  
Я рассмеялся, глядя на её брезгливое выражение лица, она уставилась на меня недоумевающе.   
\- Что же тут смешного?  
\- Ты так реагируешь, будто застала их за разделыванием трупа.   
\- Но это же противно! Хотя я их и люблю, они слишком очевидно показывают свою любовь друг к другу, целуются там постоянно, подарочки дарят, и обнимаются. А это неправильно в их возрасте, они должны уже успокоиться.   
\- Уж извини, но это не тебе решать, да и к тому же, с возрастом такое тебе не покажется отвратительным.   
\- Почему это?  
\- Потому что ты увидишь ещё больше отвратительных вещей.   
\- Ха, - Касси усмехнулась, - ну вот этого я как раз видела очень много. Так тебе понравилась история?  
\- Да, очень.   
\- Мне приятно это слышать, - просияла она. - А ты как Агентом стал?  
В это время к нам подъехал официант-бот, неся наши заказы, поставил на стол, и поехал дальше. Касси схватила стакан с чаем и осторожно отпила, а я приготовился рассказывать.  
\- Да, я с планеты Земля. А точнее, из США, сороковых годов двадцатого века.  
\- То есть, из эпохи Второй Мировой Войны? - спросила она. - Я изучала историю.  
\- Да, именно, и я как раз служил в американской армии, был на передовой. Вот что я тебе скажу, - я поморщился, отгоняя воспоминания, - Война - тот ещё ад, нет в этом ничего благородного - стены падают, дома горят, женщин насилуют, дети плачут, все погибают...Кто-то напуган, кто-то убивает веселья ради, стреляют в детей на глазах родителей.  
\- Да уж, понимаю, - вздохнула Агент.  
\- Так вот, всё было просто отвратительно, пока я не встретил… - я закрыл глаза, машинально роясь в кармане, - его.  
\- Кого?  
\- Моего...любимого, моего...Мэтти.  
Мэтт. Это имя до сих пор звучит в моей голове.  
\- Извини, Кас. Я не хочу об этом подробно говорить, слишком...много воспоминаний, - я перевёл взгляд на свою бутылку коньяка и сжал компас в кармане.  
\- Понимаю, - кивнула она. - Расскажи основное, или совсем не рассказывай, если хочешь.  
\- Так вот, как только я его встретил, то влюбился сразу же. Это был самый прекрасный мужчина, которого я только видел в своей жизни, и к счастью, он обратил на меня внимание тоже, и так мы начали встречаться. Те моменты, что мы провели вместе, были незабываемы. После войны мы хотели жить вместе в его домике в лесу, с его матерью, ради которой он и пошёл на войну, и больше никогда не возвращаться в остальной мир. Кроме мамы, больше никого у него не было. А потом…  
Чёрт. Я до сих пор помню эти ночи. Вкус его губ, его поцелуи, то, как он просто двигается...Слишком больно.  
\- Его...убили. Застрелили, и тело бросили в общую яму. А я должен был сидеть всю жизнь за “содомию”, так как наш маленький секрет раскрыли, и его бедная мама умерла. Я не ожидал выйти, пока не покроюсь сединой, но меня спасли Агенты, заменив био-ботом-двойником, у которого случился сердечный приступ, и я согласился присоединиться - терять-то больше нечего.  
\- Кошмар, - Касси посмотрела на меня с сочувствием и даже какой-то печалью, вытирая рот от сахарной пудры только что съеденного пончика, - Твоя жизнь была очень тяжёлой, это кошмар какой-то.  
\- Сейчас не жалуюсь, - пожал я плечами, отгоняя травмирующие воспоминания прочь, - Есть хотя бы пончики.  
Касси рассмеялась, доедая второй пончик из двух, что она заказала, пока я принимался за первый из трёх. Когда я съел все три, она задала мне вопрос:  
\- А сейчас-то ты куда направляешься, после того, как Отряд загадочно распался?  
\- Искать друзей, - пожал плечами я.  
\- Я тоже! Слушай, а полетели вместе, так же гораздо веселее, да и защитить друг друга сможем.  
\- Почему бы и нет, можешь пойти со мной. У тебя корабль-то есть?  
\- Нет, только деньги на билеты на пассажирские. А у тебя?  
\- Есть “Метеора”, она припаркована тут недалеко…  
Но вдруг послышался громкий выстрел в потолок, и я обернулся - посередине зала стояли трое, одетые в спортивные костюмы и маски Микки Мауса, стрелявшие в потолок. Дверь была закрыта, все посетители, дрожа и крича от ужаса, били по ней.  
\- Всем на пол! - крикнул самый высокий из них с щупальцами. - Это ограбление, быстро все выложили все ваши деньги и лямбдийское повидло! Оно нужно нам, как воздух.  
\- Что ж, похоже, время для старого доброго мордобоя, - пробормотала Касси и достала два бластера, - Лира, Вега, вперёд!  
Напиваться что-то резко расхотелось, поэтому я тоже достал свой бластер, кивнул ей, и атаковал бандитов, отвлекая их, она выставила руку вперёд, и каким-то образом дверь открылась, люди хлынули наружу. Один из бандитов с когтями это заметил, и выстрелил в неё, но девочка одним движением руки остановила бластерный выстрел, выстрелила в его оружие, выбив его у него из рук, и из ниоткуда вылетел стул, ударивший его по голове со всей силы, от чего он осел на пол.  
Я оглушил пернатого шокером, но самый высокий оказался самым упорным. Даже разбитая об голову бутылка на него не подействовала, поэтому мы закончили с ним только через несколько минут, швырнув об потолок, от чего он наконец-то отрубился.  
К нам выбежал Глорнакс, хозяин кафе - большой, фиолетовый, похожий на бегемота лямбдиец, размахивающий всеми своими четырьмя руками с шестью пальцами на каждой.  
\- Вы справились! - выкрикнул он. - Храбрые агенты, вы спасли мой бизнес, ведь если бы они украли всё повидло по моей секретной формуле, моему бизнесу пришёл бы конец, и тысячи на этой планете, работающие в кафе моей сети, потеряли бы работу.  
\- А как же разрушения? - спросила Касси, показывая на упавшую люстру.  
\- Не имеет значения, - махнул он рукой, пока вызванные мной боты-полицейские заковывали в наручники всех троих и бросали в полицейский корабль, - Это кафе уже десять раз разрушалось из-за землетрясений, и у меня всегда есть запас на его восстановление. Я же разумный бизнесмен - свои миллиарды трачу на искоренение бедности на этой планете, но не забываю оставить один миллион и на себя с моим кафе! Вы, наверное, торопитесь…  
Он тут же сбегал на кухне и вернулся с коробкой пончиков.  
\- Держите. это вам на дорогу.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся я, и мы вышли из кафе по направлению к парковке, выходя к Метеоре.  
Мы зашли внутрь, и Касси осмотрела интерьер - всё в нём так и кричало о том, что я люблю рок-н-ролл, пока я садился в кресло пилота и заводил двигатель.  
\- Классно тут у тебя, - восхищённо произнесла она, - Слушай, у меня был тяжёлый день, несколько часов сражалась, только чтобы быть выброшенной назад...Можно я на диване посплю? - она указала на мой чёрный диван с синим пледом и подушками.  
\- Конечно, - ответил я. - Только подожди, пока корабль наберёт высоту и будет нормально лететь. Тебе куда сначала надо?  
\- На Альфа-2, там должен быть хотя бы один из моих друзей.  
\- Мне тоже, - сказал я, наблюдая в стекло за тем, как земля уменьшается, и потянул руль на себя, чтобы выйти за пределы орбиты.  
До Альфы лететь было очень долго, поэтому я сразу включил автопилот, как только корабль построил маршрут - надеялся и сам лечь спать скоро.  
Касси мирно спала, завернувшись в плед, а я решил разобрать мою сумку и выкинуть какой-нибудь мусор.   
Я вытряхнул содержимое на кровать и начал разделять всё на две кучи - мусор и моё. Вскоре справа остались ненужные бумажки, сломанные карандаши, использованные патроны и аккумуляторы, пустые упаковки, и прочее, что сразу же оказалось в корзине под столом, а слева, как всегда, был мой бластер и неиспользованные аккумуляторы с патронами, записная книжка с ручкой, болеутоляющие, бинты, всякие средства первой помощи, космо-компас, удостоверение Агента, другие нужные вещи, и...пачка писем.  
Казалось бы, в век технологий, когда на большинстве планет бумажные письма пишут только в случае крайней необходимости или чтобы высказать что-нибудь хорошее, кто будет мне их отправлять? Но они были необычны тем, что появлялись в моей сумке каждую неделю, хотя я ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь мне их подкладывал, и тем, что писавший, кажется, знал обо мне всё, хотя мы никогда не встречались.  
Вот пример из самого первого письма, которое я получил от него:  
“Дорогой Брайан,  
Здравствуй. Возможно, ты меня не знаешь, хотя со временем, ты поймёшь кто я, и нам придётся встретиться снова. Я пишу тебе, чтобы сказать о том, как мне тебя не хватает - здесь холодно, противно, и каждый меня пытаются разорвать временные потрошители своими острыми когтями, но каждая мысль о тебе согревает моё сердце.   
Я надеюсь, что у тебя всё хорошо, хотя, может быть, и нет, учитывая, что ты сейчас работаешь в 249 веке Северной Страны Дельты-56, где бушует смертоносная Цифровая Война. Просто знай, что я горжусь тобой, мой герой, ведь вчера ты спас целый самолёт, который сбили логарифмической ракетой, и даже забинтовал разбитую коленку плачущему ребёнку. У тебя благородное и мудрое сердце, я знаю, что ты успешно выполнишь миссию, и вот тогда мы встретимся с тобой.  
Я люблю всё, что связано с тобой. Твои волосы цвета вороного крыла, шоколадные глаза, красивые губы...Осознаёшь ли ты сам, насколько прекрасен? Мы связаны судьбой, и в конечном итоге, я приму тебя в свои объятия в моём замке, когда галактика будет под моим пальцем и я буду править всеми планетами и их спутниками.  
Навеки твой,  
Теневой Повелитель Галактики.”  
Откуда он знал обо мне, и почему был так уверен, что я буду с ним? Конечно, откуда ему было знать, что моё сердце принадлежит только Мэтту, чьё фото я до сих пор храню в корпусе космо-компаса, но это, как минимум, невероятно нагло.   
Тем не менее, я заметил, что в пачке появилось новое письмо, написанное тем же самым почерком, которое я тут же развернул и начал читать, что там мне понаписал мой мрачный властвующий друг.  
“Здравствуй, Брайан.  
Мне стало известно, что ты познакомился с юной Кассини, пятнадцатилетней девочкой с уставшими глазами. Это означает, что ты ещё ближе ко мне, ближе, чем когда-либо, ближе, чем всегда. Ты ещё не знаешь, но этот ребёнок приведёт тебя ко мне, и только тогда всё станет хорошо, как я и планировал. Если ты хочешь, передай Касси, что её большой друг скучает по ней и ждёт, когда же вы наконец-то придёте, чтобы она наконец-то нашла свою настоящую семью. Если же нет, учитывая то, как ты не доверяешь мне, то ладно, я не осуждаю тебя ни за то, ни за другое. Скоро вам всё станет ясно, а пока что пусть история идёт естественным ходом, торопиться не надо. Также хочу тебя предупредить, что эта девочка прячет боль за торопливо склеенной ложью...впрочем, за это я не осуждаю её тоже.   
Как мне хочется прикоснуться к тебе прямо сейчас, взъерошить твои мягкие волосы, поцеловать в твой изящный нос и заключить тебя в объятиях, прижать к сердцу и не отпускать....Но всему своё время! Удачи вам обоим. Береги её, а ты, Касси, если ты каким-то образом нашла это письмо, береги Брайана, он - мой возлюбленный. Ты - очень хороший человек, папа тобой очень гордится и ждёт не дождётся поиграть в видеоигры с тобой и Брайаном.  
Удачи, Брайан.  
Твой Теневой Повелитель Галактики”  
Да откуда он знает о Касси? Я с гневом запихнул письмо в пачку и начал лихорадочно соображать. Если хотя бы волос упадёт с головы этого смелого ребёнка, то я без колебаний убью его, и бровью не поведу. Вряд ли то, что он говорит - правда, но нельзя сбрасывать со счетов его предположение, что мы встретимся...Вот тогда мы и поговорим.  
А пока что я решил написать ему ответ, как я часто делал - я давно обнаружил, что слова, написанные мной на обратной стороне и любых чистых сторонах письма, таинственным образом оказывались ими замечены, когда он назвал мои каракули, выведенные от скуки на обратной стороне первого письма, красивыми. С тех пор я писал ему часто, пытаясь выведать, кто он такой и откуда столько обо мне знает, а также почему он так уверен в том, что захватит галактику. Где бы я ни спрашивал, сколько бы не искал в ЮниСети, ничего о теневых повелителях галактики не было известно, вот и он отказывался отвечать на мои вопросы, постоянно повторяя, что всему своё время, другие попытки вытянуть информацию из него тоже не работали.  
Я вздохнул, щёлкнул ручкой, и нацарапал на обратной стороне короткого письма:  
“Слушай, парень, мы не раз это обсуждали. Кончай строить из себя хрен знает кого и ответь мне на вопрос, который я, кажется, задаю уже в пятисотый раз - кто ты, откуда ты, где находишься, и какого лямбдийского корня сталкеришь меня? Кто дал тебе право считать, что ты захватишь галактику? Если ты хоть пальцем тронешь эту девочку, или что там у тебя - щупальца, перья, когти, неважно - я отрублю его и всю конечность, даже не сомневайся. Ответь как можно скорее!  
Надеюсь, тебе сладко спится,  
Брайан”  
Письмо оказалось в пачке, перевязанной лентой, и я убрал все вещи в сумку, всё ещё думая о том, что произошло и должно произойти. Но знал я точно, будучи оптимистом в душе - мы с Касси найдём наших друзей и обязательно разгадаем загадку неожиданного распада Отряда.


	2. Вампиры, не пьющие кровь.

\- Кого ты хочешь найти здесь? - спросила Касси, как только мы ступили на поверхность Альфы-2, припарковав Метеору на орбитальной парковке.  
\- Моего друга Заки, - ответил я, всё ещё думая о вчерашнем письме. - Ты же знаешь, что это место - родина вампиров-гуманоидов?  
\- Конечно знаю, ведь моя подруга Виолетта отсюда. Её я здесь и хочу найти.  
\- Ну так вот, Заки как раз был таким вампиром-гуманоидом, он присоединился к Отряду после того, как его чуть не сожгли заживо в 14 веке планеты Земля за колдовство, хотя он всего лишь лечил людей и учил их. Тем более, другого выбора у него не было - он сбежал туда с Альфы, когда тиранию свергли и его родители были убиты, потому что они работали на диктатора, хотя он его ни разу не поддерживал. Но им было неважно, и он отправился на Землю, потому что космические путешествия на ней тогда были не развиты и никто о ней не знал.  
\- А попал из огня да в полымя, - вздохнула Касси. - Виолетту сослали на Землю в 19 век после того, как убили её родителей и стёрли ей память - они были государственными преступниками, но ей тогда было всего 13 по человеческим меркам и ничего поделать она не могла. Ей внушили, что она человек, и отправили учиться в школу-интернат, где её заставили работать служанкой, чтобы оплатить учёбу, директриса издевалась над ней, морила голодом и всячески пинала. Так она прожила там три года, но при этом получила неплохое образование и влюбилась в одну из учениц...их отношения были секретом, но потом этой девице кто-то внушил, что это грех, она испугалась и слила все секреты о Виолетте директрисе. Та перерезала ей горло и сбросила в реку, но вампира с Альфы так просто не убьёшь, тем более, что этот опыт заставил Виолетту всё вспомнить, и мы нашли её, взяв в отряд.  
\- Жестоко, - протянул я.  
\- И не говори, но Виолетта буквально цвела, став Агентом. Стала ещё сильнее после супер-сыворотки и нашла классную девушку по переписке с Земли.   
\- Кстати, - вспомнил я, - Вчера в кафе ты каким-то образом открыла дверь и швырнула стул, даже не прикасаясь к нему. Эта сила в тебе открылась после сыворотки?  
\- Да, телекинез. А твоя?  
\- Умею через поверхности проходить.  
\- Круто, - восхищённо произнесла она. - Так вот, к тому же, она стала моей лучшей подругой, хотя я не могла говорить с ней о девушках из-за одной проблемы.  
\- Какой?  
\- Проблема вот в чём, - ответила Касси, - во мне. Меня никогда не интересовали ни романтика, ни отношения, когда мои одноклассницы уже вовсю бегали на свидания. Вообще. Я просто не чувствую себя неполноценной и одинокой без пары, мне достаточно друзей, и недавно я поняла, что это называется...асексуал. А многие люди считали, что я больная, сломанная и меня нужно починить, что это фаза.   
\- У Луны есть фазы, - махнул рукой я, - Но не у тебя. Ты не проблема, не сломанная, и не больна, ты нормальный человек, который так же важен, как и все остальные! Не заставляй себя притворяться, что тебе нравятся быть на Галактиндере просто потому, что все так делают, общественное давление может идти куда подальше. Это твоя жизнь, и тебе решать, что делать, а что нет. Общественная установка о том, что все обязаны быть с парой, крайне вредна, и с тобой всё в порядке, ты просто другой человек. Все на самом деле разные и это здорово, иначе было бы скучно.  
\- Спасибо, - смутилась она. - Итак, где ты хочешь найти твоего Заки? Сначала поищем его, потому что ты пережил больше дерьма, чем я.  
\- Нет, твои проблемы так же важны, но искать я намеревался его в склепе первого президента Альфы-2, он помогал его отстоять во время нашей миссии здесь.  
\- Так пошли, - пожала плечами она, и мы отправились в путь.  
Альфа-2 была красива - по местному времени здесь, в городе Розали, было утро, и два солнца ещё только всходили, окрашивая небо в невероятные оттенки изумрудного, золотого, и лазурного. Вампиры уже спешили на работу и учёбу, запрыгивая в автобусы, попивая утренний сок из железного кактуса, и садясь на велосипеды. Но что меня смутило в этой обычной, на первый взгляд, картине, так это то, что на каждом углу, на каждом фонарном столбе висели камеры с технологией распознавания лица - такие были мне знакомы. В глазах вампиров, проходящих мимо, тоже был виден страх и скованность, как бы они ни пытались скрыть его за обычным поведением и улыбками, тем более, что многие улыбки были явно натянутыми.  
\- Какая-то тут странная атмосфера, - озвучила мои мысли Кассини. - Дышать очень сложно, и я говорю не о лёгких.  
Мы продолжили свой путь к склепу, который охраняли боты, стоя у ворот, и пока мы переходили на другую сторону улицы, то заметили школьника-вампира, бросающего обёртку от гемоглобинового мороженого в корзину, но обернувшись, он уже не заметил, что обёртка не долетела до корзины и упала рядом. Тут же, откуда ни возьмись, выскочили два других бота, достали свои дубинки, и начали колотить его.  
\- Нет! - крикнул мальчик. - Пожалуйста, не надо, не забирайте меня, я всё подберу…  
\- Меньше надо было мусорить! Не забывай, права на ошибку здесь нет ни у кого, и теперь ты отправляешься в Башню.  
\- НЕЕЕТ! - завопил он, и боты уволокли его неизвестно куда.  
\- Надо помочь ему! - воскликнула Касси и ринулась в их направлении, но я остановил её.  
\- Кассини, не будь безрассудной! В этом месте тебя арестуют и глазом не поведут, а нам проблемы не нужны.  
\- Он прав, - раздался голос, который я очень хорошо знал. - Лучше пошли с нами.  
Я не мог поверить своим глазам - рядом с нами стоял Заки собственной персоной, перекрасивший свои чёрные волосы в красный, а рядом с ним стояла девочка со светло-розовыми волосами. Её длинные клыки, мелькавшие всякий раз, когда она говорила, выдавали в ней вампира, и я чувствовал себя спокойно рядом с ними - вопреки земным легендам, вампиры с Альфы-2 не пьют человеческую кровь, поскольку в ней слишком мало железа (вампиру нужен как минимум один килограмм), и обходятся кровью с повышенным железом, которая течёт в их реках. К тому же, они не живые трупы, а обычные обитатели своей планеты, на которых не действует ни осина, ни серебро, ни чеснок, ни (какой абсурд) религиозные предметы.  
\- Действительно, побежали, мы тут в розыске! Объяснимся потом, - произнесла девочка, которая, судя по радостному взгляду Касси была её подругой Виолеттой, я кивнул, и мы побежали за вновь найденными друзьями.  
Через несколько минут мы оказались в пещере в лесу - единственном месте, где не висели камеры, Виолетта перевела дух и заговорила.  
\- Касси, ты знакома с Заки? После распада Отряда, когда наша миссия оборвалась и ты оказалась неизвестно где, я нашла его и он вызвался мне помочь с возвращением на родину.  
\- Брайан мне рассказал, - кивнула она. - Привет, Зак.  
\- Привет, Касси, здравствуй, Брайан, - ответил он. - Мы решили вернуться сюда, чтобы проверить, как идут дела на нашей родной планете. И если во всех остальных её частях всё хорошо и все свободны, то в изолированном ото всего остального мира Розали...кошмар. Людей наказывают за каждую ошибку, даже самую малейшую, такую, как шпаргалку на тесте, и бросают в Башню, крупнейшую городскую тюрьму. А мэр Розали тратит весь городской бюджет на хромированные корабли и всем плевать, большая часть населения процветает в нищете, пока он там что-то бормочет о справедливости и строгости закона.  
\- Поэтому мы взорвали один из его кораблей и обшивку раздали бедным! - гордо сообщила Виолетта. - А сегодня вот закончили готовить ещё больше Нитро-Плюс, - она указала на кучу в углу, - и хотим взорвать Башню, освободив всех. Но потом встретили вас!  
\- Слушай, Виви, а ты не видела Деона, Ари и Чарли? - спросила Кассини, и я последовал её примеру:  
\- Да, Зак, а ты Джонни с Джимми не встречал?  
\- После того, как пропала ты, - задумчиво произнесла вампирша, - Мы решили вернуться на свои родные планеты, чтобы заручиться там поддержкой и пойти искать тебя. Так что Деон сейчас на западе Гаммы-90, а Ари и Чарли - на Дельте-56, в Аутер-Хэвен.  
\- Да, Брайан, мы решили, что ты отправился на Землю, слишком уж хорошо тебя знаем, засранец ты этакий.  
\- Эй, - я шутливо пихнул его. - Не выражаться тут!  
\- Ладно, ладно. Шучу. Джимми с Джонни полетели на Гамму, давно хотели там обосноваться, ну и помочь этому парнишке разыскать друга. Но ты нашёлся, и друг, судя по всему, тоже, так что…  
\- Всё равно их навестим, - пожала плечами Кассини. - Уведомим. Что думаешь, Брайан?  
\- Конечно, - согласился я. - Давно не путешествовал вне работы.  
\- Так когда начинаем операцию по взрыву Башни, господа? - нетерпеливо произнесла Виолетта.  
Глаза Заки хитро заблестели.  
\- Подождите-подождите, - Касси помотала головой, - Мы не можем просто так пойти и взорвать крупнейшую тюрьму, дав убийцам и насильникам сбежать! Виолетта, ты, конечно, моя подруга и всё такое, но вдруг ты заделалась межпланетным террористом за то время, пока мы не смотрели?  
\- Я понимаю твоё сомнение, - ответила она. - Но всё очень просто объясняется.  
\- Видите ли, мы, вампиры с Альфы, умеем читать мысли и делиться ими с другими людьми, - сказал Заки. - Позвольте нам доказать вам, что мы не просто так готовились к этой миссии - сейчас мы можем показать вам то, что думают заключённые башни.  
\- Я согласен, - ответил я и посмотрел на Касси, она кивнула.  
\- Отлично, - произнёс бывший Агент. - Дайте мне ваши руки.  
Я протянул свою руку, Заки взял обе наши ладони в свою, закрыл глаза, и в моей голове взорвался калейдоскоп чувств.  
Страх.  
Безнадёжность.  
Голод.  
Гнев.  
Горе.  
У меня забрали ребёнка, он находится в отдельной клетке…  
Я умираю от вируса, а меня не лечат. Мне даже не дают еды и воды, и здесь полнейшая антисанитария.  
Я сплю на полу, прикрывшись простынёй, молясь за то, чтобы моя семья не попала сюда.  
Крови с железом не дают тоже, и если я умер от истощения, почему чувствую себя всё ещё живым? Почему всех убийц и насильников сожгли заживо, а нас, совершивших такие мелкие ошибки, заставляют медленно умирать?  
Моя девушка скончалась от отравления хлором вчера, её труп выбросили в общую яму.  
\- Хватит! - я помотал головой и схватился за свою руку, Касси же в свою очередь плакала, видимо, от того же, что почувствовал, услышал и увидел я.  
\- Вы нас вполне убедили, мы вам поможем!  
Вечером того же дня.  
\- Итак, вы думали, что можете вот так просто пробраться в Башню и всё взорвать? - спросил нас мэр Розали, как только нас застукали в самом центре тюрьмы.  
\- Более чем, - сердито ответила Виви. - Не твой ли папаша убил моих родителей?  
\- Он, и не должен был также щадить и ребёнка, учитывая, что он вырос в нарушителя общественного порядка. С такими, как вы, мы не достигнем морального совершенства!  
\- Сказочки про традиционные ценности можешь Совету Вселенной рассказывать, - оборвал его Заки, - Все мы знаем, что ты это делаешь, чтобы править всей планетой. Так вот, нет!  
\- Королева Времени сказала мне, что чем больше душ я ей отдам, - он превратился в гигантскую хищную летучую мышь, - Тем скорее я получу Кристалл Власти! Но сначала я уничтожу всех вас.  
\- Нет времени! - выкрикнула Касси и сосредоточилась на чём-то. - Виви, выруби всех охранников, Заки, готовь взрывчатку!   
И драка началась. Несмотря на то, что чудовище превосходило нас в росте и размерах и крушило всё, что видело, оно не нанесло нам серьёзных ранений, и Кассини успешно открыла все клетки силой мысли, вместе с Виви и Заки они освободили всех заключённых и помогли всем успешно покинуть здание, пока часовая бомба на Нитро-Плюс, который мы успели установить ещё до встречи с мэром, тикала.  
В самой середине драки у меня кончились патроны, и я растерялся на какое-то мгновение - оставалась минута. Я полез в карманы и нащупал там ещё одну палочку Нитро-Плюс, к моей радости. Чудовище уже лезло на меня, раскрыв свою полную слюней пасть, чем я и воспользовался, бросив взрывчатку туда.  
БАХ!  
Мэр тут же вернулся к прежнему гуманоидному облику, я схватил его и покинул башню за считанные секунды - оставалась половина минуты.  
Ребята и толпа заключённых стояли на безопасном расстоянии от Башни - Заки раздавал еду, в том числе с кровью и железом, и лекарства бывшим осуждённым, многие из них были без сознания, семьи и влюблённые воссоединялись.  
Я положил вампира перед ними, и несмотря на проглоченную взрывчатку, он начал просыпаться от обморока и увидел перед собой очень злобную толпу.  
\- Эээ...Вы же в курсе, что вы все преступники, и никто вам не…  
КАБУМ!!!  
В этот же момент Башня взорвалась, оставив после себя лишь горящие обломки, и один из заключённых воспользовался этим, чтобы сделать факел, пока его товарищи держали мэра и не давали ему сбежать. Через несколько минут он полностью сгорел заживо - это и была слабость вампиров с Альфы.  
Послышался крик радости, Заки повернулся к нам, и произнёс:   
\- Наша работа здесь сделана. Я буду баллотироваться в мэры, как только выборы начнутся, все здесь уже слишком напуганы и измучены. А вы можете идти, вы же хотели разыскать остальных членов ваших отделов?  
\- Да, - просияла Касси. - Пока, ребята! Напишите нам, как закончите порядок наводить!   
\- Обязательно, - ответила Виолетта, и девочки обнялись на прощание.  
\- До встречи, друг, - произнёс Заки и обнял меня тоже. - Обязательно тебе в агент-мессенджере напишу, как ни странно, он всё ещё работает. И помни - тьма окутывает нас, Теневой Повелитель Галактики грядёт.


	3. Дракон, не охраняющий башню.

\- Надеюсь, нам не придётся спасать от тирании следующую планету, - произнесла Касси, как только я поставил Метеору на автопилот. - Роль местных Китнисс Эвердин очень выматывает.  
\- Согласен, - ответил я, - Меня тот монстр чуть не прихлопнул, но всё обошлось.  
Касси расслабленно плюхнулась на диван и сняла куртку, оставаясь в чёрной футболке с какой-то новомодной группой, Starset. Уж извините, но я в современной музыке не разбираюсь, времени не было. Да и к тому же, для меня всё же нет ничего лучше классического метала.  
Но необычным было не это, а то, что её тощие руки были покрыты самыми разными татуировками - тут и там были самые разные картинки. Раньше я не видел никого настолько юного с татуировками, даже метал-музыкантам было как минимум 30.  
\- А ты не слишком молода для этого? - спросил я и указал на бабочку на её запястье.  
\- Для татух? - переспросила она. - Неа! Да будет тебе известно, у многих моих одноклассников они уже давно были, прежде чем я их покинула. В чём преимущество агента, так это в том, что никто паспорта не спрашивает, мало ли - тебе 50, но ты застрял в теле десятилетнего.   
\- Никакого осуждения, у меня самого рукава, - покачал я головой. - Да даже если бы их и не было, то меня в любом случае не волнует, что ты там делаешь со своей жизнью, пока не вредишь себе и остальным, разумеется.   
\- О, а покажи! - оживилась она. - Хотя я сначала покажу мои, эта синяя бабочка-монарх показалась просто красивой. Здесь, - она показала плечо, - все мои любимые супергерои, Старлорд в том числе, около локтя звёздочки, цветы, кристаллы и всякая другая мелочь. А на этой руке в основном любимые персонажи из ужасов и Звёздных Войн, ведьминские штуки, потому что они красивые, и рыбки. Всё с планеты Земля, потому что...люблю я их культуру!  
Я закатал оба своих рукава и дал ей рассмотреть мои тату. Кроме рукавов, у меня были также и на груди, но это было бы очень неприлично показывать девочке-подростку, с руками же у меня никаких проблем не было.  
\- Монстры сногсшибательные! - произнесла она, рассмотрев вдоволь. - Моё тебе уважение. Кстати, - она снова села на диван, - А почему у нас всё так происходит?  
\- Как?  
\- Ну то есть, нас отправляли на миссии на планету Земля, давали изучать их культуру и пользоваться их Интернетом, но при этом сами земляне не знают обо всём...этом. Что они - не единственная разумная жизнь во Вселенной, что все планеты в их Солнечной Системе обитаемы, и все известные им звёзды, планеты и галактики называются по другому, даже та самая Земля записана в официальном регистре как Омега-Ноль? Зачем весь этот маскарад поддерживать?  
\- Шеф говорил нам, что земляне агрессивны и ненавидят всё то, что они не знают. Ты же изучала историю, знаешь, что они сделали с коренными американцами и колонизированными народами? Да ещё и гордятся этим и по сей день, как будто это что-то благородное. Совет Вселенной боится, что из-за землян развяжется новая полномасштабная война, вот они и ждут, когда же те разовьются настолько, что не будут стрелять во всё, что видят, и разрушать свою же природу. Судя по тому, что они делают сейчас...этого ещё не произошло.  
\- Как будто все остальные планеты идеальные! Мы только недавно войну помогли закончить на Эпсилоне-5, и ты сам видел, что происходило в Розали.   
\- А я что, согласен с этим? - я пожал плечами. - Совсем нет. Ну разве что наполовину, учитывая то, что произошло со мной на моей войне, и что такое отношение до сих пор сохраняется в некоторых странах.  
\- Это объяснимо, и всё же, нельзя скрываться до бесконечности. Забавно, что будущее мы можем изменить только косвенно, потому что так называемое будущее формируется постоянно. То есть, путешествовать в будущее мы не могли, если под будущим имеется в виду что-то дальше “точки отсчёта” от настоящего. Вот сейчас за настоящее воспринимается 3000 год от Второго Правления Величайшего Короля на Эпсилоне-5, и так далее.   
\- Да, а теперь не можем путешествовать никуда, наши временные браслеты сломались. Что мы теперь за Агенты Времени такие, если не можем путешествовать во времени?  
\- Плевать, Шеф куда-то делся и больше он не будет нам на нервы действовать. Кстати, Брайан...а что это был за Теневой Повелитель Галактики, о котором говорил Заки, перед тем как мы улетели? Ты выглядел обеспокоенным, когда он его назвал.  
Я замолчал, не зная, что и ответить. Рассказывать или нет? Теневой Повелитель был моим личным секретом, как и многое то, что происходило со мной и Мэттом, но раз уж он упомянул Кассини в своём последнем письме, то он знает и о ней, а значит, скрывать это от неё очень опасно.  
\- В этом-то и проблема, - вздохнул я, доставая письма из сумки. - Это такой странный тип, который пишет мне письма, где объясняется мне в любви и знает о моей жизни то, что знаю только я, например, о Мэтте. Нигде о нём информации нет, вот почему это меня удивило.   
Я протянул Касси письмо, где он говорит о ней, и заметил, что в сумке появилось новое.  
\- Самое странное, что эти бумажные письма каким-то образом появляются в моей сумке, и в этом он говорит о тебе. Оно вчерашнее, а сегодня пришло ещё одно.  
\- Мои глаза уставшие только потому, что я всю ночь Лиру с Вегой чинила, - пробормотала она, читая. - Не собираюсь я тебя приводить к диванным космическим тиранам! Я его даже не знаю. Настоящую семью...но она же у меня есть. Странно.  
\- Вот я и подумал, что это очень странно.  
\- Большой друг, это он про моего фиолетового плюшевого трёхглазого медведя? Мне кажется, ты и сам себя хорошо сбережёшь, спасибо большое. Ну хоть в чём-то он прав - папа действительно меня ждёт! Только в Адейзи очень, очень трудно попасть, она так далеко, и смогу я вернуться туда тоько одна, как принцесса, мы с тобой сможем играть в видеоигры только по ЮниСети, как только найдём наших друзей и я полечу домой...Наверное, он это имел в виду, - её глаза забегали из стороны в сторону, как у человека, который придумывает ложь на ходу.  
\- Может быть, - согласился я, дочитывая новое письмо. - Новое просто нечто, прочитать вслух?  
\- Читай! Если он о нас всё знает, то может быть, там есть что-то полезное.  
Я прочистил горло и начал читать.  
\- “Дорогие Брайан и Касси, поздравляю вас с успехом на Альфе-2. Как бы мне ни хотелось побыть пессимистом и сказать, что всё на этой планете теперь скатится в хаос и анархию, это не так - Заки будет отличным мэром и положит конец бесчеловечным инициативам Розали. Сейчас вы направляетесь на Гамму-90, а затем - на Дельту-56, ведь ваши друзья находятся там. Это правда, но им понадобится ваша помощь - на Гамме вам лучше ехать в столицу Гидора и бежать к бункеру номер три - там находятся Джонни, Джимми и Деон. Лучше запаситесь огнетушителями в местном магазине, и вперёд! О, Брайан…”...кхе… - я прокашлялся, бегая глазами по его многочисленным признаниям в любви.  
\- Что, опять пишет то, как он бы хотел тебя затискать и зацеловать твои сладкие, как мороженое, губы? - хихикнула Кас.  
\- Хорош шутить, это серьёзно! “Милый Брайан, я бы с радостью хотел сообщить тебе, кто я, но пока что не могу, увы. Всему своё время, и ты всё обязательно узнаешь, главное - помни о своём обожаемом Мэтте. Что касается Кассини, поверь мне, я и не думал о том, чтобы хоть как-то вредить ей, напротив, её ожидает дом, который она заслуживает”  
\- Я всё поняла, - щёлкнула она пальцами, - Это мой папа прикалывается! Ну он и комик, следит тут за людьми и каждым их шагом, пишет любовные письма, от которых зубы гниют, настолько они сладкие, и всё такое.  
\- Не думаю, что это он, моя интуиция говорит мне, что это кто-то совершенно другой.   
\- Может быть, друг.  
На Гамме-90.  
\- Но как вы нашли нас? - спросил Деон, парень с чёрными волосами, сидевший рядом с Джонни и Джимми, которые ставили в ряд огнетушители. - И как вы обошли все пять уровней лазерной охраны?  
\- Эй, мы же агенты, - пожала плечами Кассини.   
\- В любом случае, - произнёс Джонни, - Ты совсем не меняешься, Синистер Гейтс. Всё в своём репертуаре, ползучий ты гад.  
\- Ты тоже не меняешься, Джонни Крайст, твои шутки - просто нечто, нечто...кошмарное. Да, Кассини, если ты не в курсе, это всё наши позывные.  
\- Моим позывным был “Сестрёнка Майкла Майерса”, - ответила она, - а у Деона “Охотник”. У нас очень странное чувство юмора. В любом случае, что случилось-то, почему все в бункерах сидят?  
\- На город напало чудовище, - сказал Джимми, показывая фото на своём браслете, - Гигантский Ящер. Всё топчет, дома разрушает, но с моей способностью телепортироваться и телепортировать других, и со способностью Джонни менять размеры, мы спасли всех людей, прежде чем тот ящер успел кого-то убить.   
\- Во время битвы, - продолжил Джонни, - Он сказал мне что-то по-ящерски. Мы перевели это как то, что победить его может только настоящий шейпшифтер с Гаммы, а до тех пор он не перестанет бушевать и разрушать город. Деон, по его словам, побеждал и не таких во время ваших миссий, но сейчас ему страшно!  
\- Что такое? - Кассини сочувственно посмотрела ему в глаза и села рядом. - Хочешь об этом поговорить?  
\- Я...Я не чувствую, что у меня есть на это силы! Ты же знаешь, что меня мучает, у нас, шейпшифтеров, есть основной облик, к которому мы всегда возвращаемся, чей бы облик ни принимали. Мне нравится тело гуманоида, но оно...не моё! Я чувствовал это уже давно, с самого детства, а меня не понимали и смеялись надо мной. Особенно главы приюта, где я вырос, они утверждали ещё, что у меня недостаточно сил, что я...слаб, и ничего не добьюсь! Для каждого превращения требуется определённая энергия, и мне страшно, что у меня не получится превратиться в достойного противника этого ящера. В идеале, я бы хотел найти свой идеальный основной облик и не оставаться в нём навсегда, как многие шейпшифтеры, не используя их способность к превращению, а менять тела и постоянно возвращаться к этому! Но все ждут от меня, что я всех спасу, а я не могу, нет у меня для этого храбрости.  
\- Послушай, - ласково сказала Касси, и мы все собрались вокруг него. - Ты - храбрейший парень, которого я когда-либо знала, помнишь, как ты спас целую планету от плотоядного растения? А лавину остановил, которая грозила стереть целую деревню? И не забудь про то, каким ты замечательным другом был для всех нас.  
\- Парень, - сказал я, обнимая его за плечи, - Показывать свои эмоции - вот настоящая сила. Ты не хладнокровный убийца, а добрый и понимающий, судя по тому, что мне рассказала о тебе Кас. Мы с тобой и поддержим, когда будет надо.  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, что нужно просто попытаться превратиться. Если не получится, ничего страшного, мы все придумаем, как победить ящера вместе. Может, он блефует, - произнёс Джонни.  
\- Давление бывает просто невыносимым, и это нормально - бояться. Не нормально - игнорировать чувства, - добавил Джимми.  
Деон посмотрел на нас глазами, полными благодарности.  
Чуть позже, в тот же день.  
\- Ты готов? - спросил я, глядя на парня, пока мы стояли перед домом, недалеко от нас бушевал ящер. - Помни, мы тренировались рядом с бункером, и обязательно тебя прикроем.  
\- Готов, - решительно кивнул Деон, сжал кулаки и закрыл глаза.  
Как это обычно делают шейпшифтеры, он начал светиться и увеличиваться в размерах, пока не превратился в огромного, сильного дракона с мощными когтистыми лапами, крыльями, и шипами на хвосте.  
Дракон кивнул нам и полетел атаковать ящера - тот заревел во весь голос, полетел на него на своём огненном луче из пасти, и вокруг них разразилась пыльная буря. Многоэтажки падали, как карточные домики, оба противника жестоко дрались и ревели друг на друга на языке, который, увы, мы не знали, Деон развернулся на хвосте и ударил со всей силы своего противника, который поднял лапу и разрушил дом, за котором стояли мы. Он приготовился ударить по нам своим лучом, но Джимми схватил нас и телепортировал за груду обломков.   
\- Я помогу Деону, - прошептал Джонни, - и отвлеку ящера, а ты, Касси, швыряй в него камни, Джимми и Брайан - вы поняли, настала наша очередь прикрывать его.  
\- Удачи, дурень, - улыбнулся Джимми и нежно поцеловал парня в губы, тот засмеялся и вырос до размеров Деона.  
\- Берегись, ящерка, Меха-Джонни идёт! - завопил он и бросился на помощь.  
Джимми устраивал самодельные фейерверки из огнетушителей с Гаммы под носом чудовища и выкрикивал искусные оскорбления, Касси всячески пыталась сбить его с ног, а я прикрывал Деона вместе с Джимми, мы все парили в воздухе с помощью наших казённых агентских лётных рюкзаков.  
Настал тот момент, когда Деон нанёс зверю удар в шею, тот ахнул - и при этом очень по-человечески, - свалился на землю и начал уменьшаться. Джонни уменьшился тоже до своего обычного (крохотного, ведь он был наполовину гном с запада Гаммы) роста, и мы все подбежали к ящеру.  
Тот уже скорее напоминал таких ящеров, которые живут на севере Гаммы и ходят на двух ногах, и неожиданно для всех нас, он прошептал на общегалактическом:  
\- Простите...меня...безумие...захлестнуло меня полностью...Королева...Времени...обещала мне...что я получу власть....если я убью всех потрошителей...но нахождение в червоточинах свело меня с ума...и кто-то украл мою лабораторию...простите...простите...я не хотел разрушать свой город…  
\- Брайан, что ты стоишь столбом, аптечку давай! - крикнул Джимми, я порылся в сумке и бросил ему аптечку с универсальными лекарствами, тот открыл его и начал оказывать ящеру первую помощь для ящеров.  
\- Во время нашего сражения он сказал мне, - дракон заговорил голосом Деона, - Что сражения с потрошителями во временных разломах свели его с ума, что заставило его принять эту форму и разрушать город, после чего он попросил сделать то, что может только представитель его вида, а именно, оздоровительно дать по шее, лишь бы это безумие закончилось. Но ему всё ещё будет нужна помощь, и я об этом позабочусь, нельзя бросать его вот так в беде и не давать возможности исправить то, что он натворил. К тому же, ребята, - дракон улыбнулся во всю пасть, - Кажется, я нашёл то тело, в котором мне комфортно - вот оно! В нём я чувствую себя не просто сильнее, чем когда-либо, а собой, тем, кем я и был всю свою сознательную жизнь, вот это - моя истинная форма!  
Он сжал когтистый кулак, поднял его вверх, и вокруг него появился сноп искр, взорвавшийся множеством светлых лучей.  
\- Я горжусь тобой, друг, - произнесла Касси, пожав его коготь.  
\- Но я бы ни за что не справился без тебя, Кассини, спасибо, что поддерживала меня столько лет. Я бы не справился и без Ари, Виолетты и Чарли, которые тоже поддерживали и помогали мне, и без вас, парни, пусть я и знаю вас немного! Спасибо, что помогли поверить в себя.  
В ту же секунду он превратился в того мальчика, которым был до этого.  
\- Я буду принимать облик человека, когда захочу это и когда этого потребуют размеры помещения, но это всего лишь одна из граней кристалла моей личности.  
\- Ну ты и поэт, - засмеялся я. - Поздравляю!  
\- Если я правильно понимаю, - сказал Джонни, - Вам нужно на Дельту-56. Мы задерживать вас не будем, а свидетельство произошедшего у нас есть, - он похлопал по своему глазу, на котором тут же появился техно-монокль, - Всё на видео записал.   
\- Мы же ещё увидимся? - спросила Касси.  
\- Увидимся, обязательно! Просто помните - тьма сгущается, Теневой Повелитель Галактики грядёт.  
Опять эти слова!


	4. Любовь, которая не умерла.

\- А что бы ты сделал, если бы всё пошло по вашему плану? - поинтересовалась Касси, пока мы летели к Дельте.  
\- Жили бы простой, тихой жизнью вдали от остального мира, в домике в лесу с его мамой и собаками, - вздохнул я и показал ей фото Мэтта в космо-компасе. - Вот таким он был. Разве не красавец?  
\- Очень красивый, прямо как какой-нибудь актёр или рок-звезда! - согласилась она. - И, пожалуй, настало время признаться...Я встречалась с вами раньше, до того, как стала Агентом.  
\- Ого? - я поднял бровь. - И каким образом?  
\- В нашей школе была неделя Гордости, и все готовили доклады, таким или иным образом относящиеся к ЛГБТ, и я решила сделать свой про ЛГБТ во Второй Мировой Войне. Долго искав в Интер...ЮниСети, я наткнулась на твою запись. Ты же ведь рассказал историю про себя и Мэтта на запись, прежде чем в тюрьму отправился, да?  
\- Да, - тяжело вздохнул я, вспоминая тот отвратительный день. - Без тошноты и не подумаю.  
\- Я прослушала её полностью, и плакала очень долго, даже надеялась, что это фальшивка, но нет, запись была настоящая, её исторический канал выложил, достав из какого-то архива. Мне было так тебя жалко, я думала, что ты просидел в той ужасной тюрьме до старости, и умер, всеми презираемый, а за что? За то, что посмел полюбить! Мне противно, что такое было совсем недавно и до сих пор происходит, но в любом случае, я выступила с докладом и включила из этой записи фрагмент, всё было нормально. Что удивительно, учитывая, как я боюсь выступать с докладами...Мисс Мейвизер подарила мне значок с асексуальным флагом от доброй души, вот он, - она показала на значок, прикреплённый к её куртке.  
Я замолчал, не зная, что и сказать. Моя история стала известной по всей Галактике в будущем? Меня жалели и считали примером, мою ситуацию старались больше не допускать? Странное чувство - потерять всё, лишиться части своего сердца и души, и оказаться весьма неожиданной знаменитостью.  
\- Извини, я не хотела тебя обидеть!! - Касси замахала руками, заметив мои размышления.  
\- Да нет, Кас, всё нормально, я просто задумался. Спасибо, я очень польщён, это...здорово, что мою историю знают, слушают и понимают.  
\- Потом, когда я пришла домой, родители...похвалили меня за пятёрку, и вообще...всё было...круто… - она почесала затылок.  
Странно, может быть, мой тайный воздыхатель прав, и у Кассини есть тайны? Впрочем, я решил не спрашивать её об этом, потому что знал по своему опыту - если спросить напрямую, она солжёт ещё больше, откажется говорить и обидится, или вовсе сбежит. А сколько бы ей лет ни было, каким бы телекинезом она ни обладала, на самом деле она всё ещё ребёнок, и я чувствовал себя ответственным за её безопасность.  
\- Ари и Чарли были важными частями нашей команды. Чарли - изобретательница, и притом очень гениальная, столько раз нас выручала с её умной бронёй, оружием и телепортаторами, а Ари - гениальный врач и учёный, без неё мы бы не выжили, потому что, кажется, она знает всё о всех болезнях и ранах. Как-то мы были на Тета-Сигма-12, предотвращали Великую Войну Времени, грозящую уничтожить всю галактику, в которой планета находилась, и мы все подхватили дождевую лихорадку, только с помощью Ари вылечиться смогли. А потом мы были на Ро-8, и Чарли собрала буквально из ничего катапульту, которая превратила Злой Суперкомпьютер в кучу осколков, представляешь??? Говорят, что его противники легли в киберсон, но я этому не верю. Нам столько раз говорили, что киберсна не существует и стазис физически невозможен, иначе у нас было бы столько людей, проспавших много лет...  
\- Представляю. Мы с Заки, Джонни и Джимми тоже много чего пережили вместе, хорошего и плохого...Одна из самых дерьмовых вещей в работе Агентом - то, что нельзя изменить прошлое и сделать не то, как надо и как предписывает история, а сделать правильно - спасти кого-то известного, остановить войну, а не просто предотвратить или минимизировать жертвы.  
\- Ну, путешествий во времени больше нет, соответственно, и этого дерьма тоже нет. Нет и Шефа с Доком, которые эксплуатировали нас и заставляли их обслуживать в свободное от миссий время! Мол, “мы вам дали силы и работу, а могли бы и оставить умирать там, где вы и должны были сдохнуть!”, каждый день об этом напоминали.  
\- И не говори, у нас этих перерывов почти не было, миссия-миссия-миссия и перерыв только на то, чтобы зарядить оружие и починить корабль.  
\- Кстати, - оживилась она, - Что там наш загадочный друг говорит, где нам искать Ари с Чарли на Дельте?  
\- Говорит, что нужно приземлиться около торгового центра “Туманность” по указанному адресу, мол, будут нас ждать около фонтана.  
В “Туманности”.  
Действительно, как только мы подошли к указанному фонтану, то заметили двух девочек чуть старше Касси в форме Агентов - у одной правый глаз был закрыт повязкой, у другой была красная металлическая рука-протез. Едва завидев подругу, они побежали обниматься, несмотря на то, что на нас были специальные защитные маски Агентов, искажающие голос и скрывающие наши лица - мы носили их на планетах, где была другая атмосфера, и они же обеспечивали нас защитным силовым полем, действовавшим как полноценный скафандр.  
\- Сестрёнка Майерса, вот ты где!!! - крикнула та, что в повязке. - Мы так хотели тебя увидеть!  
\- Я тоже по вам скучала, Чарли, ты не поверишь, как! Брайан, - она указала на меня, - Помог мне всех вас разыскать и предоставил транспорт.  
\- Привет, - дружелюбно сказала девочка с протезом и пожала мне руку, - Я - Ари.  
\- Привет, так вам ничего не угрожает?  
\- Нет, - пожала плечами Чарли, - Слышали, что вам пришлось спасать родные города Виви и Деона от какой-то неведомой опасности, но с нами всё в порядке, мы просто тут отдыхаем, после того, как нарыли грязи на Шефа и Дока. Давайте это за коктейлями обсудим?  
Чуть позже, в кафе.  
\- Они постоянно напоминали нам, что это они спасли нас, дали нам силы и дом, и могут точно так же убить, - сообщила Чарли, отпивая из стакана. - Меня спасли из крушения автобуса здесь, на Дельте, пятьдесят лет назад, и тогда я потеряла глаз, - она постучала по повязке. - А Ари жила в средневековой Англии, её родители умерли от болезни, и поскольку она была потомственной ведьмой, то помогала людям вылечиться...за что её чуть не сожгли. Чуть - потому что вместо неё сожгли куклу, которую подсунули мы, и кстати, поэтому ей маска не нужна - она применяет особые заклинания. Но это не главное.  
\- Главное то, - сказала Ари, - Что они постоянно хранили от нас секреты, и если верить тому, что мы узнали - они постоянно болтали, что сражаются за добро и справедливость, но это было ложью, они лишь хотели рекрутировать как можно больше Агентов, которые своим вмешательством создадут больше трещин во времени, в которых заводятся ужасные, кровожадные монстры - потрошители.  
\- О них говорил тот ящер на Гамме! - щёлкнула пальцем Касси, допивая коктейль из солнечных ягод.  
\- Да! - ответила Чарли. - Это может показаться вам абсурдным, ребята, но причина, по которой путешествия во времени оказались невозможны и нас разбросало по разным уголкам Галактики...то, что божеству, которое всем этим управляет, очень не нравилось, что их атакуют потрошители и все трещины во времени нужно залатать. Поэтому Король или Королева Времени, как их называют разные люди, решили найти того, кто сможет помочь им заделать все трещины и убить всех потрошителей, которых развелось, как болотных тараканов, и они испробовали разные способы, чтобы найти того самого.  
\- Оба - и мэр Розали, и ящер - говорили о какой-то Королеве Времени, теперь всё ясно, - заметил я. - А про Теневого Повелителя Галактики вам ничего не известно?  
\- Нет, - покачала Ами головой, - Но судя по тому, что Отряд распался, они нашли того самого и подарили ему Кристалл Власти. Скорее всего, это были Шеф с Доком, но об их местонахождении сведений нет, а значит, скорее всего, они были убиты в попытке получить этот кристалл, кто-то другой залатал трещины, и можно не волноваться.   
\- Нам-то уж точно, - произнёс металлический голос, и я обернулся - за нами стояли Слик и Слейд, два смертоносных бота-убийцы, похожие на перечницы на ножках, которых Шеф вечно грозился на нас натравить за нарушение правил.  
\- Как вы нас нашли, и кто вас включил? - прошипела Ари, вскакивая из-за стола, как и все мы.   
\- Нас послали убить вас, потому что вы знаете слишком много. А когда вы не лезете, куда не просят, вас не убивают - просто и ясно!  
Мы выбежали из кафе, спасаясь от лучей из их бластеров, которые могут убить на месте всё, во что попадут, они понеслись за нами. Касси использовала свой телекинез, чтобы оттолкнуть всех с их пути, чтобы никто не пострадал, я прошёл сквозь стену и достал Метеору из подземной парковки - плевать на нарушенные правила!   
Боты создали свои копии, и опасности стало ещё больше. Касси убила Слика-2, выстрелив ему в голову из Веги и добив зарядом из Лиры, Ари превратилась в металлическую лисицу и перекусила глотку Слейду-2, и их стало шестеро. Чем больше мы отбивались, тем больше их становилось, и вскоре здесь уже была целая армия.  
Все мы вскочили на борт Метеоры, я тут же сел за штурвал, и клоны Слика со Слейдом сформировали свой собственный, непобедимый и неразрушимый корабль, который погнался за нами  
\- Вам нужно убить оригиналы, чтобы копии перестали множиться, - раздался незнакомый голос, и Чарли обернулась - рядом с ними стоял рослый Агент, с ног до головы затянутый в специальную униформу, его лицо было закрыто маской, искажающей голос - он что, землянин или с подобной планеты?  
\- А ты кто такой? - спросила Ари, превратившаяся назад в человека.  
\- Шэдоус, бывший Агент. Слушайте меня внимательно - мы сможем победить только благодаря командной работе…  
Дальнейшее я не расслышал из-за рёва двигателей, но через несколько минут в зеркало заднего вида мне стало видно следующее: таинственный новый друг, привязав себя к Метеоре канатом, бросается на преследователей прямо в полёте, Ами и Чарли встали за турелями лазерных пушек, стреляя в противника, а Касси стояла, тоже привязанная, и атаковала противника с помощью телекинеза.  
\- Сейчас или никогда! - крикнула Чарли, роясь в кармане и бросая что-то в иллюминатор, - Ари, заклинание готово?  
\- Да!  
\- Кас, ты готова?  
\- ДА!!!  
\- Отлично, это моё последнее изобретение! На счёт раз, два...ТРИ!!!  
БАБААААААХ!!!  
Корабль взорвался, Шэдоус чудом снова оказался на Метеоре, а осколки превратились в перья, медленно падающие на землю, Метеора замедлила ход.  
\- Фух! - Чарли вытерла лоб, - Было непросто, но мы справились. Маладца, Шэд.  
\- Мы все здесь молодцы, - ответил он. - Вы все вместе путешествуете?  
\- Нет, - ответила Касси, - Я - Сестрёнка Майкла Майерса, за рулём - Синистер Гейтс, а это Ари и Чарли.   
\- Кстати! - Ари что-то вспомнила и направилась в кабину ко мне, произнеся: - Син, высади нас через три минуты, там наш новый дом.  
Я кивнул, и через три минуты они попрощались со всеми нами, оставив контакты, и слава плазменным слизнякам, НЕ упомянув Теневого Повелителя Галактики.   
\- Мне некуда идти, - сообщил Шэдоус, - Корабль разбился. Я такой же Агент, как и вы, так может быть, снимем комнату в местном отеле на ночь? Клянусь, я не самовозгораюсь по ночам.  
\- Почему бы и нет, - пожала плечами Касси, - Он спас нас. Ты как, Син?  
\- Я не против, - ответил я, потому что на этот раз у меня было...хорошее предчувствие. Очень странно, потому что его у меня не было уже лет десять.  
На Дельте-56 чекины проходят быстро, что, конечно, одно из несомненных достоинств этой планеты, мы забронировали себе семейный номер из двух комнат для трёх гуманоидов на одну ночь, и тут же в него заселились - багажа особо не было.  
Первым делом, зайдя в номер, мы решили отдохнуть, переодеться, и поболтать, учитывая, каким напряжённым был день. Пока я был в ванной, загружая мою старую одежду в стиралку-сушилку, то услышал, как Касси разговаривает с нашим новым другом.   
\- Ничего себе, - послышался его голос, и я незаметно для них обоих выглянул из ванной - Касси сняла свою маску, пока он расшнуровывал ботинки.   
\- Я и не думал, что ты так молода, да ты же практически ребёнок!  
\- Мне пятнадцать лет, я не ребёнок, - шутливо отмахнулась Касси. - Неужели ты сомневаешься в моей компетенции, как агента? В кораблях Отряда время стоит, не забывай.   
\- Нет, не сомневаюсь, просто это ну очень неожиданно. Я вот на свою войну попал только в двадцать...что ж, моё уважение твоему уму.   
\- Спасибо, о древний мудрец, - ответила девочка, снимая куртку и оставаясь в одних штанах и футболке, стоя босиком на полу. Одним движением руки она отправила грязную одежду и обувь ко мне, и я загрузил и её.   
\- Тебе пятнадцать, и у тебя татухи? - спросил Шэдоус, показывая на тощие руки подростка, покрытые рисунками.   
\- Ага. У Сина тоже целые рукава.  
Услышав своё кодовое имя, я нажал на кнопку, и машина заурчала, вращая в себе одежду туда-сюда. Затем я направился к двери, около которой лежала стопка полотенец, взял её, и вошёл в комнату.   
\- Касси, тебе может понадобиться полотенце… - и тут фраза прервалась, а руки ослабли, уронив то, что держали, на ковёр, потому что то, что я увидел, поразило меня, как молнией.   
Шэдоус всё ещё оставался в одежде космического странника-бывшего агента, но как только я вошёл в комнату, он как раз снял свой шлем, и застыл точно так же, как и я, уставившись мне в глаза - маска, скрывавшая их, осталась на полке в ванной.   
Кажется, впервые в жизни я понял, что значит выражение «знакомый до боли», потому что черты его лица отзывались болезненным эхом в воспоминаниях, наполненных любовью и горечью, и это лицо было знакомо мне больше, чем какое-либо другое - ведь его обладателем был не кто иной, как Мэтт Сандерс.   
Моя любовь.   
Смысл моей жизни.   
Перед глазами пронеслось всё, что мы пережили вместе - знакомство на фронте, поцелуи, колыбельные и горячие объятия, мечты о совместной жизни в лесу, хитрые взгляды днём и горячее уединение вдвоём ночью, его тело падает, пронзённое пулями, и его сбрасывают в яму трупов, как мешок с цементом.   
И всё же, вот он, живой и здоровый, стоит прямо передо мной спустя столько лет.   
Словно зачарованный, я сделал шаг вперёд, не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова, и он шагнул мне навстречу тоже. Через несколько секунд он оказался в моих руках, а его губы целовали мои, вызывая у меня наслаждение, которое я не испытывал уже давно.   
Мне не хотелось, чтобы это заканчивалось. Вообще. Этот поцелуй словно бы вознёс меня выше и выше, заставив чувства петь и практически введя в состояние неземной безмятежности, и всё же некоторое время спустя он посмотрел в мои глаза и сказал:  
\- Твои поцелуи всё такие же сладкие, как и тогда, как и всегда. И, если честно, они в биллионы раз лучше, чем все остальные.   
Этот голос, о, этот прекрасный голос, который я могу слушать вечно.   
\- Я так скучал, - прошептал я, гладя его щеку, в то время как по моим текли слёзы.   
\- Я тоже так по тебе скучал...думал, что ты умер в той проклятой тюрьме.   
\- Столько лет прошло…  
\- Долгих лет.   
\- А я всё ещё люблю тебя так же…  
\- И я не переставал тебя любить. Никогда.   
\- Ты нашёл меня…  
\- Я же говорил, что найду тебя всегда, потому что ты, как ангел, всегда присматриваешь за мной, где бы ты ни был, - улыбнулся он, и на его щеках появились эти очаровательные ямочки.   
Затем мы ещё раз крепко обнялись и поцеловались, и только услышав звук закрывающегося ящика тумбочки, я вспомнил, что в комнате есть и третий человек. О боже, она же всё-таки ребёнок! Наверное, подобные вещи для неё слишком развратные и она прячет глаза…  
Но нет, как только мы повернулись к Касси, то увидели, что она сидит, скрестив ноги, и на её лице играет восхищение.   
\- Так это твой возлюбленный, Брайан? - спросила она. - Тот самый, с которым ты был во Второй мировой?   
Я кивнул, присаживаясь на край кровати, а Мэтт начал снимать свою куртку.   
\- Вау, - восхищённо произнесла она, - Вы нашли друг друга спустя столько лет, на краю галактики. Теперь я знаю, что время и пространство не помеха настоящей любви!  
\- На самом деле, у меня много вопросов, - спросил Мэтт, также оставшись в майке и штанах, - и первый из них - кто она? В смысле, где ты её нашёл?  
\- Это Кассини, - ответил я, - мой друг. Мы познакомились после распада Отряда, в кафе «У Глорнакса», в котором такие вкусные пончики с начинкой из лямбдийской малины, ты знаешь. И мы отправились вместе за поиском причины.   
\- Знаю, - кивнул он, - привет, Касси.   
Он дружелюбно протянул руку для приветствия, и юный агент пожала её. Но когда он это делал, я не мог не обратить внимания на то, как он изменился за все эти годы.   
Во-первых, его руки покрывали татуировки тут и там, составляя рукава, как у меня, находясь также на тыльной стороне рук и под майкой. Во-вторых, он стал гораздо мускулистее, и в-третьих, обычной солдатской стрижке на смену пришли волнистые длинные волосы, которые шли ему даже больше.   
\- У меня тоже есть вопрос, - сказал я, указывая на его плечо, украшенное рисунком паутины.   
\- А, это? Трудные годы, служил на Тау-23. Хоть какое-то разнообразие, бил себе все картинки, которые нравились. А что, я больше тебя не привлекаю в таком виде?  
Тут уже я не смог сдержаться, и пока Касси относила его одежду в ванную, обнял его сзади, провёл губами по шее, и, исследуя пальцами его восхитительные руки, прошептал:  
\- Напротив, ты так ещё горячее...  
\- Оооо, - он закинул голову назад, его щёки пылали.   
\- И ты мне нравишься в любом виде, даже вымазанный в слизи эктоплазменного слизняка.   
В ответ он взял меня за руку и снова поцеловал, пока Касси входила в комнату и изучала брошюры из тумбочки.   
\- Простите, что прерываю настолько трогательный момент, джентль-геи, но мы столько бегали без малейшего намёка на еду, что я подумала, а не поужинать ли нам?  
\- Поужинать? Отличная идея, - ответил я, ведь на мне голодание весь день отражалось не лучшим способом. - Чего бы ты хотела?  
\- Пиццу из земного раздела, ну и лимонный чай со льдом, а вы?  
\- Я не привереда, - пожал плечами Мэтт, - Давай тоже земную пиццу. Она классная. Да, и немного вина.   
\- И если можно, коробку печенек Орео, - сообщил я, пока Мэтт набирал всё, что мы хотим, на панели, и расплачивался картой.   
\- Как скажешь, любовь моя. Только подожди несколько минут, хорошо?   
\- Хорошо, - со смешком ответил я, - а пока расскажи, что же с тобой было всё это время.   
\- Ну что ж, это удивительная история, одна удивительнее другой…В общем, последнее, что я помню в том веке - это то, что я отключился от контузии, и проснулся в медотсеке. Мне всё объяснили и предложили работу агентом, и я согласился, поскольку моя мама была мертва, ты, согласно той чёртовой записи, которую я тогда услышал случайно, гнил в тюрьме, и мне больше было нечего терять. Работал на Тау-23, как уже говорил, в Средневековье, древнем Египте, эпохе Возрождения, и в ещё куче секторов. На некоторых заданиях пришлось оставаться подолгу, так что сейчас мне физически 30. Помогал также спасти жителей Лямбды-019 от чёрной дыры, и они продолжили делать свои знаменитые пончики. И вот как раз когда мы направлялись с миссии на Нептуне, то тогда-то и застиг распад и я пустился в странствия, потом встретил вас. А ты как сюда попал, Брайан?  
\- На вторые сутки, когда я только приходил в себя, - начал я свой рассказ, - Отряд заменил меня моим искусственным двойником, у которого не выдержало сердце, и мне тоже физически 30 из-за миссии на Зета-80. И я согласился стать агентом по той же причине, что и ты, милый. Я не хотел, чтобы люди испытывали то же, что и я, когда в моей душе образовалась дыра, и части, делавшие меня полноценным, потеряны. Как только я услышал все правила, я понял, что это то, чем я хочу заниматься, ведь смысла у моей жизни больше не было, их мне рассказал…  
\- ...Кирк с планеты Эндор… - прошептала Касси.   
\- Да, откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Это был наш отдел, который спас тебя. Я, Виолетта, Деон, Ари, Чарли. У нас было специальное задание, и я тебе тогда объяснила все правила, вытащив из тюрьмы. Потом тебя отправили в другой отдел и больше мы тебя не видели, ну, до нашей встречи.   
\- Должно быть, на тебе был костюм с модулятором голоса, поэтому я тебя и не узнал потом…  
\- Да, именно. Брайан, мне так стыдно! Мне безумно стыдно! Мэтта ведь тоже спасли, но это сделал другой отдел, и я не знала, где он и чем занимается, а отделы, как ты знаешь, не должны пересекаться!! Я могла тебе сказать, что он жив, могла бы дать надежду, но я не сложила два и два, прости… - и тут она заплакала, спрятав лицо в ладони.   
\- Эй, - Мэтт положил ей руку на плечо, - тут нет твоей вины. Отряд не был уж такой благородной организацией, какой они сами себя провозгласили, там было много мудаков. Ты не знала, а о том, о чём не знаешь, лучше не говорить.   
\- Кроме экзаменов, - рассмеялся я, и она посмотрела на нас. Я доверительно потрепал её по голове. - Касси, всё хорошо. Главное, что мы сейчас встретились, а есть у меня ложная надежда или нет - неважно.   
Девочка перестала плакать, вздохнула, и вытерла слёзы.   
\- В таком случае, если вы тут рассказываете всю правду, пора и мне рассказать свою историю. Тот самый страшный секрет, на который тебе намекали в письмах.   
\- Рассказывай.   
\- В общем...Брайан, всё это время я тебе лгала. Мои родители вовсе не Тёмный Король и не Светлый Рыцарь, разрешившие мне спасать мир, потому что я заскучала при дворе. На самом деле, мои родители мертвы, были не очень хорошими людьми, и не с планеты в далёкой галактике, а с планеты Земля.   
\- Ты тоже с Земли? - поднял бровь я. Конечно, она выглядела, как человек, и знала слишком много земных штук, но учитывая, как мало она говорила о подробностях своей жизни, у меня были все основания считать её гуманоидом, у которого могли бы быть два сердца или щупальца во рту. Хотя, с другой стороны, скрывать свою земную принадлежность получалось у неё не очень - не нужно быть Шерлоком, чтобы это понять, нужно лишь слегка пораскинуть мозгами.   
\- Да, с ней самой.   
\- А из какого века? - поинтересовался Мэтт. Хороший вопрос, учитывая, что земные штуки, которые она упоминала, были знакомы мне по архивным файлам о Земле после сороковых, либо были мне знакомы лично, но в любом случае, так или иначе относились к 20 или 21 векам.   
\- Из двадцать первого, самого его начала. Я родилась в конце двухтысячного года, точнее, 15 декабря, и Отряд спас меня в конце 2015 года. Вот почему мне до сих пор 15 лет, время-то стоит, а долгих миссий в секторах у нас пока не было.   
\- И как оно там? Я не работал во всём, что было после 18 века.   
\- Да, я читаю новости оттуда...  
\- А я работал в 20 веке, - сообщил я, - и в 19, и в 14, но ни разу в 21.   
\- Хреново, если честно, - пожала плечами она. - Людей всё ещё убивают по признаку их расы и религии, пола, гендерной идентичности, ориентации. Дети страдают. Террористы сеют страх. Политики ругаются. Государства отрицают права человека. Океаны замусорены донельзя, деревья вырубают, животные вымирают. Из-за налогов людям не на что жить. Мигрантов презирают, хотя сами же и устраивают войны, из-за которых они бегут в другие страны. В интернете распространяют ненависть. Образование ужасное. Болезни поражают людей. Всем плевать на депрессию. Пандемии, эпидемии, тираны во власти, чьи руки по локоть в крови и которые мечтают устроить ещё больше войн.   
\- Похоже на то, что твоё настоящее - сплошной кошмар, - насупился Мэтт, - но даже в таком кошмаре есть что-то хорошее. Хоть что-то? Какие-нибудь хорошие вещи?   
Касси немного подумала.   
\- Ну...Однополые браки легализовали, и даже не в одной стране. У женщин больше прав. ЛГБТ уважают чуть больше, школы стараются быть инклюзивнее для аутистов и людей с повышенными потребностями. Хоть кто-то понимает, что расизм - это глупо, и исчезающих животных нужно защищать. О, а вы знаете, что такое интернет? Классная же штука, на самом деле! Там можно найти всё, что хочешь, за пару секунд, общаться с кем-то, кто далеко от тебя, и очень много фото котиков, да, кстати, вы знаете, что такое видеоигры? Тоже очень крутое изобретение, пусть и залипательное. Придумали вакцину от полиомиелита и многих других болезней. Выпустили много новых фильмов, мультиков, музыки…  
\- Вот видишь, - улыбнулся я, - всё-таки хоть что-то хорошее да есть. Но мы немного отвлеклись на мировые проблемы от твоей истории.   
\- Да, извините. Итак, мои родители на самом деле были...не очень хорошими людьми. Постоянно кричали, ругали, высмеивали, обвиняли во всех проблемах, моих и чужих, винили в том, что в школе надо мной издевались и издевались сами, унижали, обзывали, терроризировали и решали, как мне следует жить. Выбирали мне одежду, не выпускали никуда одной, запирали дома и говорили, что знают лучше. Только так, и не иначе. Но я больше не хочу об этом вспоминать сейчас, если хотите - расскажу потом…  
\- Да, - кивнул Мэтт, - я понимаю, это тяжело. Мы не заставляем тебя говорить об этом, если тебе некомфортно.   
\- Итак, после моего пятнадцатого дня рождения мы поехали к родственникам. Отпросили из школы, все дела. Сели на поезд, и поехали в другой штат, было очень много людей, в воздухе витало предчувствие. За день до этого Деон выдал мне и моему брату сумки, которые были больше изнутри, чем снаружи, помню, что взяли все любимые вещи...вдруг скрежет. Резкий запах, и бум! Крушение поезда, сходит с рельс и всё такое. Родителей спасти не удалось. Но...Отряд спас всех, кого мог, моего брата тоже...и вот так я попала к ним, - Касси делала ощутимые паузы между словами, вспоминая тяжёлые времена.   
\- Все члены моего отдела оказались моими друзьями из интернета, Виолетта, Ари, Чарли, Деон, и Лина. Нам было весело, о чём я могу рассказать позже поподробнее, но сейчас слишком устала для этого.   
\- Понимаю, - ответил я, - мы все устали.   
\- Брата усыновили адекватные чуваки с Эты-5, и там мне велели его оставить. В моей прошлой жизни меня звали Долорес, а фамилию даже вспоминать не хочу, никогда не нравилось это имя, так что в интернете я всегда звала себя Кассини, в честь станции, потому что мечтала покорять космос. А потом стала так себя звать и в Отряде, раз Долорес теперь официально мертва. Вот и всё, вот моя история.   
В номере наступила гробовая тишина, которую прервал лишь громкий бзынь. Я обернулся, и увидел, что нам прислали ужин - две коробки пиццы, одна коробка Орео и две бутылки, одна маленькая и с лимонным чаем, другая побольше и с вином. Всё было тщательно подписано на 58 галактических языках, чтобы ничего не перепутать, но Касси всё ещё сидела, виновато опустив голову.   
\- Простите меня, - сказала она. - Всё это было сплошной ложью, мне казалось, что я не заслуживаю уважения, если мои родители не были крутыми, и тем более, были теми, кто меня обижал. На самом деле я слабая врунишка, которую никто никогда не полюбит из-за скелетов в шкафу.   
Я отвлёкся от коробок, подошёл к грустной девочке, и обнял её, как обнимают только тех, кого хотят приободрить и поддержать. Ну за что она так себя унижает?  
\- Кассини, - сказал я, - ты очень умная. Но сейчас говоришь такие глупости! Твою крутость не определяют твои родители, и уж тем более, то, что они тебя считали игрушкой, а не человеком, не твоя вина. Ты заслуживаешь уважения в любом случае, потому что в тебе столько доброты, фантазии, смелости, отваги, ума и сочувствия, что хватит на нескольких человек сразу. И враньё - лишь мера предосторожности в этой непредсказуемой галактике.   
Я отпустил её, поймав взгляд, полный благодарности. Но не успела она вымолвить и слова, как её тут же обнял Мэтт.   
\- Хорошие новости, - сказал он. - Тебя любят твои друзья. Мы тоже твои друзья, и нам повезло, что ты с нами. Уж поверь мне, что-что, а твои ошибки, твои родители и твоё прошлое не определяют тебя, и никогда не определяли. И знаешь что?   
Он посмотрел на меня, и я понял, о чём он хочет сказать, как будто это была телепатия.   
\- Мы с Брайаном мечтали после войны начать спокойную семейную жизнь. Поселиться в домике в лесу с моей мамой и собаками, жить в гармонии. Но поскольку обстоятельства немного изменились...скажи, Кассини, ты бы хотела стать нашим ребёнком?  
\- В каком смысле? - спросила она, освобождаясь из его рук.   
\- В прямом. Мы можем тебя усыновить, и обеспечить любовью и заботой, которую заслуживает каждый ребёнок, когда найдём новый дом.   
Касси промолчала, но опять же, как будто телепатически я видел, что это переломный момент в её жизни. Пути назад нет и ничто уже больше не будет прежним, сейчас или никогда, время решать.   
\- Хочу, - сказала она. - Вы классные парни, а я всю жизнь мечтала быть усыновлённой моими друзьями. Раз уж фантастическая четвёрка моих других друзей этого сделать не могут, по многим причинам, то...формально, по документам и базам данных я никто, так что берите меня к себе, буду очень рада.   
Его лицо просветлело, а я почувствовал, что в моей груди разливается что-то тёплое, радость от того, что одна моя мечта наконец-то осуществилась. Пусть и не так, как я ожидал, но теперь у меня есть семья с моим самым любимым человеком.   
\- Можешь считать, что мы уже твои родители. Бумажки - лишь формальность, - сообщил я и протянул ей её ужин.   
\- Замечательно, - просияла Касси, - а теперь, если вы не против, я пойду в свою комнату. Здорово они придумали, отдельная комната для интроверта! То, чего мне недоставало в отелях. Буду смотреть кино, пока не устану, а когда устану, засну, тут у них столько фильмов и мультиков...Спокойной ночи!  
\- Спокойной, - ответили мы, и девочка, забрав еду, скрылась за дверью.   
Теперь, когда никого, кроме нас, не было в комнате с одной большой кроватью, мы могли делать абсолютно всё, что хотели.   
\- Давай ничего не делать, - предложил я, и Мэтт рассмеялся. - Нет, серьёзно. Столько всего произошло, что сейчас нам законно полагается свободный вечер с вином.   
\- Согласен с тобой. У меня были свободные вечера и прежде, и все какие-то унылые...Провести его с тобой - да это же прямо мечта наяву.   
Дальнейшее не заставило себя ждать. Мы расправили постель, включили телик на какой-то дурацкой мыльной опере с севера Венеры, отправили всю оставшуюся одежду в стирку, оставшись в одних трусах (Мэтту очень понравились мои с логотипом Супермена), и разлили вино по бокалам.   
\- Что ж, - сообщил мой любимый, поднимая свой, - за нас.   
\- За нас и наше воссоединение, - послышался лёгкий звон, и я сделал глоток. Не бог весть что, но довольно приятно.   
\- Ты столько всего пережил, и всё же не потерял свет перед своими глазами, остался тем же добрым и благородным человеком, которого я всегда любил.   
\- И ты тоже. Твоя храбрость и умение стоять за то, во что веришь, всегда меня вдохновляли, и я во время своих миссий часто думал, что бы сделал ты.   
Закупорив бутылку, мы забрались под одеяло, согревая друг друга и принимаясь за пиццу, наполовину следя за сюжетом очередной серии, в которой Меллиара Чпок снова вышла из комы, в которую впадала уже пять раз за сезон, и не могла разобраться, кого любит больше - бывшего одноклассника, зарабатывавшего на жизнь штампованием гвоздей, или богатого травматолога, громко храпящего во сне, хватаясь за голову всеми щупальцами.   
Даже когда он жевал треугольный кусок, от которого тянулись нити горячего сыра, он был так чертовски горяч. Как ему удавалось быть таким и крайне милым в то же время? Словно услышав мои мысли, он посмотрел в коробку, где осталось всего три треугольника, и, увидев, что я справился со своим, взял один и поднёс к моему рту.   
Я засмеялся, пока ел пиццу из его рук, и сделал то же самое, и даже то, что он умудрился облизать мои пальцы в процессе, было для меня особенным.   
Зажав последний кусок во рту, я показал на него пальцем, на что Сандерс, покончив со своей частью и дав мне покончить со своей, когда наши губы встретились, с нежностью поцеловал меня снова, отбросив пустую коробку.   
\- Мне никогда не надоест целовать тебя, - сказал я. - Никогда. На самом деле, всё, что я хочу делать сейчас, это быть рядом с тобой, и больше ничего мне не нужно.   
\- У нас есть всё время в этом мире, мой тёмный рассвет, - прошептал он в ответ, и мы продолжили целоваться, пока на стене комнаты с выключенным светом мигали всполохи экрана, и наши ноги соприкасались под белоснежным одеялом отеля.   
\- Скажи, - внезапно спросил он, переводя дух пять минут спустя, - тебя не смущает моё тело?  
\- Ты шутишь? Конечно, нет! Оно великолепное, и я люблю всё, что связано с тобой. Твой разум, твой характер, и твой облик...любой.   
\- Спасибо, правда спасибо. Какая-то часть меня всё ещё не уверена насчёт него, хотя я, казалось бы, давно привык и стал чувствовать себя комфортно в своей коже.  
\- Погоди, ты не уверен в себе? - озабоченно спросил я и сел на кровати. - Но почему?   
\- Помнишь супер-сыворотку, которая открывает силы в каждом Агенте?  
\- Как же её не помнить, она - первое, через что нам приходится проходить, потому что трансформация обычно всегда очень болезненная, неважно, какая сила. У меня, например, неуязвимость и исцеляющий фактор - мои раны затягиваются тут же.   
\- А у меня...сверхчеловеческая сила, - Мэтт явно выглядел смущённым, говоря об этом.   
\- Я только слышал, что на неё расходуется больше сыворотки, чем обычно. Расскажи мне, что произошло, откройся. Тебе нечего бояться и стесняться, и я всегда тебя приму, любимый.   
Мэтт вздохнул, тоже садясь.   
\- В общем, я и так был довольно высоким и широкоплечим, когда меня запихнули в эту камеру, ты, наверное, помнишь. Но когда мне вкололи сыворотку и включили ультра-лучи, чтобы её активировать, я испытал такую боль, какую никогда в жизни не испытывал - как будто какой-то садист растягивал мои кости заживо, пытался разорвать все мои мышцы, и спрятаться от неё было невозможно, она пронизывала каждую клетку, каждый нерв. Неудивительно, что как только двери открылись, я упал на пол, слегка охрипнув от криков - чувствовал себя всё так же ужасно. Шеф спросил меня, как я, я ответил, что ужасно, а Док сказал, что мне потребуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к моему новому облику. Я ни хрена не понимал, о чём он говорит, пока не встал и взглянул на свои руки, а потом они дали мне зеркало, и… - он указал на свою грудь.   
\- Действительно, мне потребовалось время. Во-первых, мне не подходила прежняя одежда, во-вторых, нужно было учиться контролировать свои силы, чтобы никого случайно не убить - к счастью, я научился и не задушу тебя во время занятия любовью, например. Поэтому-то я и украсил себя всеми этими картинками - хотел почувствовать, что это тело принадлежит мне, что я решаю, каким оно должно быть, а не какая-то там научная магия. Со временем я привык, но всё же что-то во мне сомневалось...пока ты не сказал, что считаешь меня красивым. Вот так.   
\- О, Мэтти, - я взял его лицо в свои ладони, - тебе пришлось нелегко. Очень нелегко. Ты такой большой молодец, что выдержал всё это дерьмо, прямо-таки настоящий герой. Правда! У тебя нет причин для сомнений, ты прекрасен для меня в любом виде.   
\- Вот спасибо, - он смущённо улыбнулся.   
\- Ты, кстати, упомянул занятия любовью...и именно это я хочу сейчас тебе предложить. Давай займёмся этим, чтобы ты перестал себя стесняться, и к тому же, я так хочу попробовать тебя, покрыть поцелуями каждый уголок...вот что ты делаешь со мной.   
Я поместил его руку между моих ног, где орган стоял так же крепко, как камень, и Мэтт хитро улыбнулся, говоря:   
\- Давай. Жду не дождусь пустить свои руки и рот в действие.   
\- Не только, - сообщил я, доставая из рюкзака бутылочку склизкой жидкости. - Есть одно чудное новое изобретение, которое позволит мне почувствовать тебя внутри себя. Я много с ним экспериментировал, доставляя себе удовольствие...запихивал в себя пальцы и всякие надёжные предметы, пока никто не видел.   
\- Ох, чувак, да ты просто спаситель! - облегчённо вздохнул он. - Забавно, я знаю об этой штуке и тоже так делал, но моя закончилась неделю назад.   
\- Так сделаем же это! - хлопнул я в ладоши и щёлкнул крышечкой.   
И веселье началось. Растягивание было довольно болезненным, не спорю, но когда ты с тем, кого любишь больше всего на свете, можно и пережить, а потом...Наверное, мне стало трудно думать, потому что мой разум был слишком поглощён эмоциями.  
Я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось.   
Вообще.   
В эти минуты мой разум находится где угодно, только не здесь. Никогда не думал, что однажды такое испытаю, но вот мы здесь.   
Мэтт чувствуется так прекрасно внутри меня, так невероятно...я с трудом успеваю следить за его ритмичными толчками, периодически не могу сдержаться и издаю стоны. Знаю, то ещё клише, но по-другому и быть не могло. Моя кожа нагрелась так, словно я весь день провёл на солнце, заметив это, он покрывает её поцелуями, тоже не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова, тоже лишь иногда издавая звуки.   
Такое ощущение, что мы так долго страдали от жажды и вот теперь дорвались до воды, потому что никак не можем удовлетвориться и хотим ещё, ещё. Через десять минут я уже лежу лицом в подушку, пока он хватает меня за грудь сзади, целуя лопатки и проходя так вверх по шее, всё ещё толкаясь во мне. Затем, после очередной кульминации, он работает руками и ртом, так же классно, как и много лет назад, и даже в ванной я делаю всё возможное, чтобы не удариться о мраморную стенку, пока чувствую ни с чем не сравнимые прикосновения.   
И всё же, в определённый момент мы устаём, а поэтому, закончив всё с тяжёлыми вздохами, просто сидим в изящной ванне, тоже сделанной из мрамора, играя с пузырьками, как делают многие, купаясь, и моя друг друга.   
Наконец, надев бельё и поменяв простыни и одеяла, мы легли спать, обнявшись. Я машинально взглянул на часы - прошёл час. Боже мой, мы развлекались целый час, и даже ни разу не надоело! Нет, этот мужчина - точно настоящая любовь всей моей жизни.   
Я чмокнул его в нос, и мы оба заснули, всё ещё неспособные поверить в реальность произошедшего сегодня.


	5. Затишье, которое бывает перед штормом.

\- Дорогие пассажиры, добро пожаловать на звездолёт компании «Полярис»! Мы сделаем всё, чтобы сделать вашу дорогу максимально удобной, неважно, куда вы направляетесь! Просим соблюдать наши правила, заключающиеся в...  
Из динамиков раздавались стандартные приветствования, пока стюард - вежливый житель севера Йоты-67, похожий на синее желе с одним-единственным глазом и ртом - проводил меня, Мэтта и Касси к нашей каюте, пока Метеора отдыхала в парковочных доках внизу.   
\- Одна семейная каюта для жителей Земли, с двумя спальнями и всеми удобствами. Прошу, располагайтесь, только пока звездолёт будет взлетать, обязательно включите антигравитаторы, может быть турбулентность, и ни за что не покидайте каюту. Как только всё устаканится, вам подадут обед.   
Я поблагодарил стюарда, и мы вошли в каюту, в которой совершенно не было иллюминаторов или чего-то ещё, через которое можно было бы видеть космос. Зато она была просторной, с кроватью, шкафом, тумбочками и столом со стулом, естественно, прикреплёнными к полу.   
\- Никогда ещё не была на пассажирском звездолёте, - восхищённо произнесла Касси, осматриваясь. - Только на нашем, принадлежащем Отряду. Там каюты были маленькие, с одной только постелью и выдвижным столиком, чтобы не смели расслабляться. И не такие стерильные. Но тут довольно мило, пойду посмотрю свою…  
Бывший агент ушла во вторую спальню, где было всё то же самое, только кровать была немного поменьше, и закрыла за собой дверь, и мы с Мэттом остались наедине.   
\- Честно говоря, - усмехнулся он, - я до сих пор немного боюсь звездолётов.   
\- Да ладно, ты, такой могучий и бесстрашный? - засмеялся я.   
\- Ну, не в целом, но когда они взлетают и их так трясёт...в голове мелькают худшие варианты развития событий. С тобой рядом, тем не менее, всё не так страшно.   
Я включил антигравитатор для всей каюты, и для нашей комнаты, и комнаты Касси, и в течение долгих десяти минут, пока корабль набирал высоту, мы лежали, обнявшись и держась за руки.   
\- Я заберу все твои страхи, - прошептал я, зарывшись носом в его волосы. - Все. Не беспокойся ни о чём, всё плохое ушло, оно далеко за Солнцем, и мы вместе, а значит, всё будет в порядке.   
\- Я тебе верю, - ответил Мэтт. - Моя тёмная звезда, всегда освещающая беспроглядную тьму.  
Когда звездолёт начал свой путь, в комнату зашла Касси, которая уже успела переодеться в более цивильную одежду, отличную от формы Агента. За всё то время нашего путешествия я заметил только сейчас, какой она была маленькой и истощённой, она выглядела намного младше пятнадцати и создавала впечатление, как будто её давно не кормили. Хорошо, что сегодня утром мы официально заключили брак и удочерили этого хрупкого цыплёнка - в отличие от Земли, здесь эти процедуры заключались в офисе Совета Вселенной, и занимали не более часа с половиной.   
\- Ждёшь обеда? - подал голос Мэтт, словно озвучив мои мысли. - Не обижайся, но у меня такое чувство, будто ты не ела уже лет пять.  
\- Я не обижаюсь, - пожала она плечами, - Потому что теперь мои родители мертвы, а ведь это они жестко контролировали что, когда и как я ем, запрещали любые сладости и “вредную еду”, вплоть до сыра - мол, там слишком много ядов, каких - никогда не объясняли. Поэтому они мне привили страх ко всему, кроме тушёных овощей, и мои отношения с простым пончиком Глорнакса наполнены болью.  
\- Это кошмар...Не волнуйся, еда тебя не убьёт. Вопреки тому, что они говорили, не вся еда наполнена ядами, и кстати, если хочешь выговориться, мы всегда тут, - ответил я.  
\- Жизнь у меня была самая обычная, ну, насколько может быть обычной у ребёнка, которого родители регулярно унижают и бьют ремнями по ногам. Комиксы, гулять где-нибудь без сопровождения взрослых, даже с друзьями, фильмы, кроме документалок, общаться с моими сверстниками, которые им не нравятся, любые видеоигры, аниме и манга, командные виды спорта, музыка, кроме классической - всё это строго запрещено. И да, насчёт сверстников - им не нравились примерно все ребята, потому что по их мнению, большинство живёт “во грехе” и “аморальности”, так что они не одобряли не каких-нибудь там...наркодилеров. И после того доклада, Брайан, помнишь, я рассказывала - меня побили ремнём, потому что узнали, что я рассказывала о “страшном грехе”, заперли на балконе, лишили обеда и ужина, и я прорыдала всю оставшуюся часть дня. Не говоря уже о том, что меня каждый день называли дурой, шутили о том, что мне место в мусоре, в общем, издевались и унижали. И младшего брата научили, он ещё очень больно бил, поливал грязью и портил всё, а они...не делали ничего, и только смеялись...хотя он уже сознательно вред причинял...  
\- Иди сюда, - требовательно произнёс я.  
Кассини опустила голову и подошла к кровати, я схватил её за плечи и обнял её, Мэтт обнял её тоже, заключая её в своеобразный комок добра.  
\- Эти люди - настоящие мучители, и они не имели права заводить детей в принципе, но сейчас их больше нет. Ты свободна, твой младший брат далеко, и сейчас ты с нами. Ты в безопасности.  
\- Вот именно, - продолжил Мэтт. - Мы никогда не поднимем руку на тебя и ты вырастешь свободной, счастливой личностью. Всё хорошо.  
\- Спасибо, папы, - пробурчала она. - Вот видите, и моя легенда оказалась ненужной.  
\- Какая легенда? - спросил Мэтт.   
Касси поведала ему историю про Тёмного Короля и Светлого Рыцаря, которую рассказала мне в первый день нашего знакомства.   
\- Красивая сказка, - произнёс он, когда Касси закончила пересказывать. - А ты сама её придумала? Просто сюжет мне уж очень что-то напоминает.   
\- Ну, - пожала плечами она, - я так хотела показаться интересной и смелой перед Брайаном, что надёргала всех возможных элементов из уже существующих историй. Видите ли, моя самая-самая любимая сказка - «Красавица и Чудовище», и я проводила часы в своей комнате, читая и просматривая все её возможные версии, какие только существуют. А ещё я мечтала, что однажды меня усыновят главные герои этой истории, король с королевой из волшебной страны, потому что это помогало мне справиться с жестокой реальностью, где мои собственные родители на меня кричали и называли скотиной, тварью, между тем, во всех этих сказках принцесса добра и мудра, а чудовище способно на большую любовь...Но знаете, что я думаю теперь? Теперь я больше не хочу об этом мечтать, потому что вы с Брайаном - лучшие родители, лучше всех сказок вместе взятых. Вы невероятно крутые. Очень.   
\- А ты - самый крутой ребёнок, - засмеялся я, и потрепал её по фиолетовым волосам, Мэтт положил ей руку на плечо в знак одобрения.   
Следующий час мы провели, слушая всё, о чём она говорит - она рассказывала о своей любимой музыке, комиксах и ужастиках, о забавных курьезах, что произошли за время её работы Агентом, и мы с Мэттом тоже многое ей рассказали.  
Внезапно дверь открылась, и в ней появился поднос с тремя небольшими тарелками каши и стаканами сока - всё, на что у землян и конкретных пассажиров в этой каюте нет аллергии.  
\- Негусто, - поднял я бровь. - Тут внизу есть кафе, давайте потом сходим?  
\- Я за! - яростно закивала Касси. - Может быть, наконец-то отмечу своё пятнадцатилетие, или сколько мне там.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Честно говоря, у меня не было дня рождения вот уже много лет. Это объяснимо, когда время стоит и никто не взрослеет, но всё же это угнетает, поэтому время от времени мы с друзьями устраивали импровизированные дни рождения, когда выдавалась свободная минутка - покупали пончики Глорнакса, дарили маленькие подарки и поздравляли. Но эти свободные минутки были очень редкими...А вы праздновали?   
\- Тоже нет, - вздохнул я, - во время миссий было как-то не до этого. Максимум зажигал свечку, вставив её в кекс, и пел песенку самому себе.   
\- Воу! - поднял руки Мэтт. - То есть вы хотите сказать, что мой муж и моя приёмная дочка не веселились уже хрен знает сколько времени? Пока я во время своих миссий, какими бы сложными они ни были, отмечал свои дни рождения в кругу команды, за столом, к которому они всегда таскали вкусности и бухло? Это несправедливо.   
\- А что поделать? - развела руками Касси. - Такова жизнь Временного Агента.   
\- Что поделать? А вот что - ждите сегодняшнего вечера.   
Мы съели свой обед, Мэтт забрали посуду и вышел из номера, Касси пошла к себе, и оставшаяся часть дня пролетела незаметно за фильмами, встроенными в местный ТВ. Вечером, когда мы были очень голодными, он наконец-то вошёл в номер и сообщил, что мы куда-то идём. Как только он закрыл дверь, то сразу надел повязки на наши глаза, приказав ни в коем случае их снимать, и взял меня с Касси за руки.   
Шли мы недолго, и как только остановились, мне в нос ударил аромат фруктов. Неужели мы были в кафе, находившимся на верхнем этаже? Действительно, когда мой муж велел нам сесть, то я почувствовал под собой мягкую поверхность диванчика.  
\- Мы в ресторане или кто-то сошёл с ума и фруктами тут всё забросал? - поинтересовалась Касси.   
\- Сейчас вы всё узнаете, - голос Мэтта звучал очень хитро. - Снимите повязки!   
Мы подчинились, и Касси радостно ахнула, как только увидела торт в виде Сатурна, стоящий на столе перед нами. Весь он был утыкан свечками, а Мэтт сиял от радости, сидя перед нами и держа в руках две коробки.   
\- Я решил восстановить справедливость, и, как видите, устроить вам общий день рождения. Преимущество быть Временным Агентом в том, что ты можешь его праздновать, когда захочешь, да и вообще, очевидно, что на всех планетах разные календари, и так далее...С днём рождения, дорогие Брайан и Кассини. Вы мне очень-очень дороги, и от всего сердца я желаю вам удачи, чтобы звёзды всегда освещали вам путь, и чтобы в вашей жизни было много приятного. Загадайте желание и задувайте свечи!   
\- Мне желать нечего, - рассмеялся я, - всё, чего я так желал, уже здесь, рядом со мной.   
\- Отлично, тогда мне достаются два желания! - заявила Касси, и задумалась примерно на полторы минуты - видимо, загадывала их. - На счёт три! Раз, два…  
И мы задули огоньки с первой же попытки, после чего мой муж нам поаплодировал.   
\- Прежде чем мы уберём воск и будем есть этот вкуснейший торт, на который мне было не жалко денег, - произнёс Мэтт, - я бы хотел вам вручить ваши подарки. Можете открыть их прямо сейчас, я не возражаю.   
Я кивнул, получая свою коробку, которая даже не была завёрнута в бумагу, как и коробка Касси - вероятно, он так торопился купить нам идеальный подарок, что решил не беспокоить нас бумагой.   
\- Ничего себе! - воскликнула Касси, открывая свою. - Но...как ты узнал? Это идеально! Это так мило!   
Я посмотрел, что было у неё - в её коробке лежали значки с рок-группами и супергероями, судя по всему, выпущенные давно, несколько больших кристаллов, небольшой плазменный шарик, забавные носки и игрушечный медведь.   
\- Я просто слушаю, что ты говоришь, и слушаю внимательно. Поэтому я знаю, что ты любишь, Касси.   
\- Ох, папа, это самый лучший подарок, который я когда-либо получала!  
Я тоже открыл свой, и обнаружил там шар, выглядевший так, как будто в него поместили звёздное небо, что было просто невероятно прекрасно.   
\- Мэтти, что это за чудо?  
\- Это фонарь. Если включить его по ночам, то на стенах и потолке появится космос, и притом очень реалистичный. Я хочу тебе его подарить в знак напоминания, что как бы он ни был прекрасен, всё же смысл его существования он приобретает только с тобой, только с тобой я ощущаю себя так, как будто принадлежу в этой вселенной.   
\- Спасибо, дорогой Мэтти, - растроганно улыбнулся я, - это великолепно.   
Убрав все свечи, мы приступили к торту, а потом веселились, танцевали, и провели лучший вечер в наших жизнях.   
На следующее утро.  
Мы не спеша вошли в комнату, в которой, похоже, шторы даже и не закрывали. Касси мирно спала, полностью завернувшись в одеяло, из-под которого торчали только пальцы ног снизу и фиолетовая голова сверху. Рядом располагался её рюкзак, маска, куртка, ботинки, носки и бластер на предохранителе. Я хотел было потеребить один из её больших пальцев, чтобы разбудить, но Мэтт остановил меня:  
\- Не лучшая идея, милый. Может быть, она боится щекотки, никогда не знаешь, как люди на неё реагируют. Я как-то так разбудил члена своего отряда с Гаммы-90 - пришлось потом убегать от кислотных плевков, пока все остальные не проснулись…  
\- Да, ты прав, - я остановился. - Касси, Кассини, просыпайся. Пора вставать, солнышко, время завтракать.   
\- Да, проснись и сияй, новый день - новые возможности, - подхватил Мэтт.   
Девочка медленно открыла глаза, затем широко зевнула, и приподнялась на локтях, одаривая нас сонной улыбкой.   
\- А это был не сон, - заспанным тоном произнесла она, - хорошо, а то уж я боялась.   
\- Ну какой же это может быть сон? Ты теперь с нами, в безопасности, и мы отдохнём на всю катушку, - произнёс Мэтт. - Но сначала надо позавтракать, чтобы иметь для этого энергию.  
\- Что, уже завтрак?   
Она резко вскочила с кровати, сбросив одеяло.   
\- Чёрт, я опаздываю…  
\- Никто никуда не опаздывает, - я положил ей руку на плечо, - до начала ещё несколько минут. А яичница никуда не денется.   
Её немного успокоили эти слова, и когда мы все привели себя в порядок, то спустились вниз, заняв стол. Как только мы положили на тарелки всё вкусное, не забыв про яичницу, то сели за него и хорошо позавтракали, обсудив за утренним кофе всё самое важное.   
\- В полёте мы всего трое суток, - сообщил Мэтт, - и честно говоря, я этому рад, потому что за большее время тут можно свихнуться. Но здесь есть на что посмотреть. Аквариум, сервис починки зайцеботов с Дельты-5…  
\- И настоящий парк в миниатюре, чтобы никто в космосе по природе не скучал! Пойдём туда?  
\- Почему нет, - пожал я плечами. - Давайте сначала туда, а потом во все остальные места.  
Парк был действительно красивым - внутри огромного павильона архитекторы изобразили настоящее небо на потолке, которое часто меняло цвет, но всё же оставалось ясным, везде были деревья и цветы с разных планет, и пассажиры не спеша прогуливались, сидели на скамейках с книгами и инфо-очками, играли со своими питомцами, и так далее.  
Мы тоже решили не спеша прогуляться, рассказывая друг другу о наших приключениях в Отряде, потому что в кои-то веки нам не надо было спасать мир.  
\- У нас была миссия в 60-х годах 20 века в США, и мы все приняли облик обычных подростков тех времён...пришлось даже надеть те платья. Ничего против них не имею, но носить не люблю. В общем, туфли мне попались очень неудобные, и пока мы ждали, то решили погулять, вот как мы сейчас, я споткнулась и упала, повредив колено. Вдруг над моим ухом раздаётся “Ах, бедная девочка, ты не ушиблась? Дай я помогу” и мне помогает подняться...Мэрилин Монро! Мои родители считали её шлюхой и наркоманкой, а я её всегда уважала.  
\- Почему? - поинтересовался Мэтт. - Мне любопытно.  
\- Как это - почему? Она была потрясающей! Несмотря на тяжёлое детство, она добилась успеха и очень ответственно подходила к актёрской работе, изучала систему Станиславского и вообще много читала, была умной, доброй, и благородной - это она ведь помогла Элле Фицджеральд стать знаменитой. Она хотела играть серьёзные роли, но студия требовала, чтобы она изображала тупую блондинку и просто была красивой, при этом платила ей меньше, чем коллегам-мужчинам, хотя она была мегазвездой, депрессия делала её жизнь хуже. Мне было так жалко, что я не могла её спасти...это нарушило бы ход времени, поэтому я улыбнулась, сделала удивлённые глаза и взяла у неё автограф, она была такой милой. Но вы не подумайте, что я так только к звёздам отношусь - моё сердце болит за всех, кого мы не смогли спасти, потому что это нарушило бы ход времени, за всех несправедливо убитых и рано умерших от болезней, за всех детей, чья жизнь была грубо прервана, за всех, чья жизнь должна была быть лучше, но вместо этого они прошли через ад и умерли в нём…  
\- Это бремя каждого Агента, - философски произнёс Мэтт. - Ты не одна в этом. Я ведь тоже был в Средневековье во время бубонной чумы, и хотел спасти всех, всем подарить чудо пенициллина, но в том-то и дело, что это было невозможно. Сотни всё ещё умерли в мучениях.   
\- Мне это напоминает, - сказал я, - мою миссию в на Зете-80. Слишком много погибло в той войне, а остановить её, предотвратить и дать всем избежать смерти я не мог...но давайте больше не будем вспоминать. Всё это уже закончилось.   
Мэтт кивнул, и мы гуляли так ещё пять минут в полном молчании.   
\- Ничего себе, это сахарная вата! - внезапно восторженно воскликнула Касси, указывая на торговца, жителя Йоты-67, который держал палочки во всех своих конечностях (которых было очень много), и засовывал их в крутящийся механизм.   
\- Да, - ответил я, - это она. Ничего сверхъестественного, сахарная вата.   
\- Не для меня, - ответила девочка, - никогда в жизни её не пробовала. Родители строго запретили, равно как и 90% сладкого, да и всего, что не относится к тушёным овощам.   
\- Тебе хоть что-то вообще в жизни разрешали? Гулять одной нельзя, мультики тоже не смотри, комиксы не читай, друзей не заводи, в видеоигры не играй, и прочее, что ты нам рассказывала, - обеспокоенно спросил Мэтт.   
\- Ну...Мне можно было смотреть мультики, которые они одобряли, читать учебники и существовать. Но только так, как им нравится.   
\- Кошмар, - он закатил глаза. - Тираны, а не родители.   
\- Но теперь их больше нет, и твои родители теперь мы, а значит, ты вправе послать эти запреты в глубину космоса...какую вату ты хочешь? - спросил её я, подходя к торговцу.  
\- Ой, а что, можно? - восторженно спросила Касси.   
\- Ну конечно! Когда мы с тобой рядом, с тобой ничего не случится, - заверил её Мэтт.   
\- Тогда я хочу клубничную.   
Я кивнул, передавая это торговцу, расплатился с ним, и спустя несколько секунд передал пушистый комок на палочке радостному юному агенту.   
\- Нравится? - спросил Сандерс, глядя на то, как она пробует её.   
\- Ещё как, - пробормотала Кас, - Удивительная вещь.   
\- Замечательно! Ты не против ещё прогуляться?  
\- Неа! Вы лучшие, папы, да и гуляем мы немного.   
Пока Касси с удовольствием жевала сахарную вату, мы медленно шли по парку, и я во всех подробностях рассказывал Мэтту о своих приключениях.   
\- Говоришь, тот парень-шейпшифтер обладает невероятной силой? - поднял он бровь.   
\- Да, он спас нас тогда...  
\- Круто, очень хотелось бы с ним встретиться и выразить своё почтение, - усмехнулся он.   
Касси присела на табуретку рядом с нами.   
\- Боюсь, ты бы не смог уронить небоскрёб, - со смехом ответил я, - а Деон тогда нас от ящера размером с него и спас. Правда, потом он превратился в дракона, но это неважно.  
Мэтт остановился и посмотрел на меня, стараясь не рассмеяться.   
\- Не веришь в мою силу? - насмешливо спросил он, притворяясь обиженным.   
\- Верю, но у каждого есть свои пределы, - улыбнулся я в ответ.   
Мэтт не стал отвечать, а вместо этого внезапно схватил табуретку вместе с сидящей на ней Касси, затем меня, и удерживал нас несколько минут в своих руках, целуя меня, пока она смеялась.   
Когда он опустил нас на землю, я поцеловал его снова, обвивая талию руками, а Касси доела вату, выбрасывая трубочку в корзину для розодрева.  
Внезапно к нам подошёл типичный многоногий одноглазый житель Дельты-56 - он был одет в яркий свитер, и сжимал в трёхпалых руках камеру и проявленный снимок.   
\- Простите, джентльмены, - произнёс он, - но я фотограф-любитель, и меня так тронула эта сцена, что я захотел снять её. Как приятно видеть, что родители проводят время со своими детьми, наслаждаются этим временем и искренне любят друг друга! Не хотите ли вы забрать мой снимок?   
Мэтт взял фото у него из рук, рассмотрел, и зачем-то полез в карман.   
\- Держи, друг, - он вручил дельту купюру в 50 общегалактических, - ты заслужил. Иди и снимай дальше, только спрашивай разрешения.   
\- Обязательно буду! Спасибо, - кивнул головой фотограф и ушёл, перебирая короткими ногами-щупальцами.   
Я посмотрел на фото. На нём мы были запечатлены в пик нашей радости - Касси смеётся с облачком ваты в руке, и прекрасный Мэтт, целующий меня, наши лица наполнены любовью друг к другу. Не говоря уже о том, что его мускулы во время демонстрации такой силы выглядели великолепно, благо, он сегодня надел джинсовую жилетку поверх майки.   
\- Когда мы найдём дом, поместим на первую страницу нашего фотоальбома, хорошо? - спросила Касси.   
\- Обязательно, - кивнул я и потрепал фиолетовые волосы приёмной дочери.   
\- Непременно, - подмигнул Мэтт.   
Три дня в полёте пролетели быстро, потому что мы не скучали - днём осматривали корабль, особенно Касси понравился сервис починки зайцеботов, так как она часто чинила оружие ребят из своей команды и своё, Мэтту очень понравился аквариум, так как он обожал разные новые виды животных и рыб, а ночью мы с Мэттом развлекались так, как хотели. Но вот настал тот день, когда мы прибыли на Омикрон-6, где и хотели отдохнуть как следует.   
\- Раз уж мы отдыхаем здесь, почему бы не сходить на Радужный Пляж, как семья? Он один из самых лучших в галактике, - предложил Мэтт, как только мы заселились в номер. - Во время одной из операций мне пришлось тут драться с браконьерами, которые охотились на зайце-осьминогов, а искупаться не удалось.  
\- Хорошая мысль, - согласился я, - до войны я очень любил плавать на местном пляже, а пока был агентом, изучил такую замечательную новую вещь, как сёрфинг. А ты что думаешь, Касси?   
Кассини виновато опустила голову.   
\- Вы не поверите, но даже с этим у меня связана трагическая история.   
\- Расскажи, может быть, мы сможем что-то сделать, - ответил я, делая свой тон настолько сочувствующим, насколько можно.   
\- Я не умею плавать. Для агента Отряда я не умею поразительно много вещей - плавать, кататься на коньках, роликах, велосипеде, скейте…  
\- Да ладно, - рассмеялся Мэтт, - я катался на коньках и велике с тех пор, как научился ходить!   
\- Но за то, что я не умею плавать, дорого поплатилась. Родители постоянно упрекали меня в этом и заставляли вставать в 7 утра в воскресенье, чтобы пойти в место, полное хлорки, где на меня всегда орали и ничего не поясняли. Не говоря уже о том, что я чувствую себя комфортно только полностью одетой...Но я так и не научилась, меня преследовал страх утонуть. Родители продолжали терроризировать этим до того дня. А на миссиях нам выдали специальные костюмы, наверное, такие были и у вас, с помощью которых я могла просто спокойно ходить, бегать и дышать под водой, так что тогда для меня это не было проблемой.   
\- Они просто тупые, - сообщил Мэтт, - ну кто в здравом уме заставляет ребёнка вставать рано утром в воскресенье? Типа, никогда хорошо не жили и тебе не позволят? А что до умения плавать, так ты им ничего не должна. Такое чувство, будто ты с рождения им задолжала по самые уши и теперь обязана быть тем, чем им захочется.  
\- А кроме того, - сообщил я, - здесь их нет, они же погибли. Так что нам с Мэттом ничего не мешает научить тебя плавать по-старинке, если ты этого хочешь. Никакого давления, никакого принуждения.   
\- Вы правда можете? - наклонила голову на бок девочка.   
\- Ну конечно! И мы не будем ругать тебя за то, что ты боишься, твой страх утонуть вполне оправдан. Это должно быть весельем, а не обязательством.   
\- Тогда я не против, - ответила Касси, - давайте переоденемся и пойдём! Сама давно хотела увидеть Радужный Пляж.   
И когда она ушла в другую комнату, Мэтт лучезарно мне улыбнулся.   
\- Ты понимаешь, что мы теперь настоящая семья? Научим нашего ребёнка плавать и многим другим вещам, воспитаем в ней уверенность. А ведь в моё время был предрассудок, что подростков не нужно усыновлять…  
\- Дети же не сломанные машины, - ответил я, - ну и что, что у приёмных родителей осталось всего несколько лет с ним? За это время можно совершить такие чудеса любви, что его будет не узнать.   
Через несколько минут мы повернулись друг к другу, одетые в купальные шорты до колен, прилагавшиеся к океанической экипировке агентов. Как же соблазнительно выглядели его татуировки на груди и животе, с его великолепным телом можно было только так и ходить...И судя по его взгляду, он точно так же пожирал глазами мои руки. А как по мне, в них не было ничего особенного. Ходил в качалку, набил рукава и ещё немного татух на груди и спине, в общем, пользовался всеми прелестями новой эпохи Галактики.   
Но Мэтт так не считал, поскольку он провёл пальцем по одному рисунку, и прошептал:  
\- Если ангелы и существуют, то я уверен, что они выглядят точно так же, как ты. Ты невероятно прекрасен, я могу смотреть на тебя весь день и не заскучать.   
\- То же самое могу сказать и о тебе, - усмехнулся я, и он чмокнул меня в губы.   
В комнате показалась Касси, одетая в такие же шорты и жёлтую майку, сделанную из того же материала.   
\- Ну что, джентльмены, пойдём и убедимся воочию, насколько прекрасен этот пляж!   
Я кивнул, и мы пошли, надев очки от ярких солнц. Как ни странно, было совсем не жарко, а просто очень тепло, такая погода, при которой не умираешь от палящей жары, но и не можешь носить что-то тёплое, не замерзаешь в купальном костюме.   
Зато пляж был восхитителен. Вот почему его звали Радужным: каждый камешек гальки на нём был цвета радуги, из точно такой же гальки состояло дно прозрачного чистого моря, волны переливались всеми цветами этого спектра и барашки периодически были то фиолетовыми, то жёлтыми. Вода была пресной, что норма для морей Омикрона-6.   
Несмотря на все свои слова о трудной обучаемости, Касси оказалась весьма способной ученицей, потому что имела хоть какую-то практику и немного знала о самом важном, и хотя ей было поначалу трудно справиться со страхом утонуть, мы с Мэттом заверили её, что мы рядом и не дадим ей пойти ко дну. К тому же, помогал её телекинез. В результате через некоторое время она плавала в своё удовольствие, поблагодарив нас за помощь.   
\- Это же так просто! - сказала она. - Вот я была раньше глупой, не умела ничего из этого…  
\- Ты не была глупой, - ответил я. - Под давлением очень сложно чему-то научиться, а теперь у тебя появилась мотивация и желание.   
\- То, что ты глупая, что не так, внушили тебе твои родители, чтобы ты зависела от них и не оставляла их примерно до 42 лет. Но твоя воля слишком сильна, - сообщил Мэтт.   
Касси кивнула, и поплыла дальше, исследуя дно из галек, по которому неторопливо плыли чёрные омикронские рыбы размером с ботинки. Мэтт же притянул меня за талию и нас накрыла волна.   
\- Ты замечательный учитель, Брайан.  
\- Ну что ты, тут самое важное - понимать ребёнка и знать, чего он хочет и чего боится, а ты потрясающе добрый. Без твоего понимания я бы не справился, - ответил я и поцеловал его.   
Лучи трёх солнц целовали нашу кожу, пляж был не очень людным, пусть иногда и раздавались крики веселья, и воздух был чистым.   
Раньше я мечтал о том, как однажды приеду после войны в свой родной город и прогуляюсь с Мэттом по пляжу, как будто мы были товарищами, а не возлюбленными. Может быть, побрызгали бы друг друга водой и остались бы там до вечера, наслаждаясь купанием. И сейчас моя мечта исполнялась, только немного по-другому - на далёкой планете, в пресном море, я целую его, не скрываясь, а рядом плавает наша приёмная дочь.   
Невероятно.


	6. Самая короткая финальная битва.

\- То есть как это - Шеф вернулся? - простонал я, хлопая себя ладонью по лицу. Только неделя прошла, великолепная, чудесная неделя отдыха, как к нам заявились все наши друзья только что из космопорта, и заявили, что нам, Агентам, придётся спасти мир...в последний раз.  
\- Вот так! - заявил Заки, тыкая в экран, на котором отображалось всё важное. - Никуда он не делся, он вместе с Доком уничтожил временных потрошителей, заделал трещины во времени и получил Кристалл Власти, дающий его владельцу невероятные возможности. Мы с трудом спасли Королеву Времени, которую он пытался убить, но он тут же застрелил Дока и телепортировался...его последними словами были “Мерлин Аш”  
\- И мы узнали, что это значит - Шеф, теперь всемогущий, хочет захватить Вселенную, и для этого создал Мерлина Аша. В пятидесятые годы Великобритания тайно послала в космос трёх исследователей, надеясь обогнать всех в космической гонке, но они пропали, потому что Шеф похитил их, путешествуя во времени. Они и Док много лет скрывали их от нас, держа взаперти в лаборатории, экспериментировали на них, и в конечном итоге создали сверхмогущественное создание - Мерлин Аш, он может практически всё, и сейчас Шеф хочет использовать его, как слугу - его воля уже сломана, - обеспокоенно произнесла Виолетта.  
На экране появился жуткий гуманоидный монстр, чья голова состояла из трёх человеческих лиц, но при этом кожа у него была тёмно-зелёная, глаза - белыми, шесть рук были когтистыми, а одет он был в гротескное подобие скафандра. Несмотря на его облик, выглядел он печальным, как будто уничтожать миры ему совсем не хотелось.  
\- Шеф убил Дока, - продолжил Джонни, - Потому что хотел править Вселенной в одиночку. Он всегда был таким - избавлялся от людей и роботов, как только они переставали быть ему полезными, вот почему он распустил Отряд - он же и создал его, чтобы создать как можно больше трещин во времени и получить Кристалл. Он прикрывался благородной целью спасения людей, на которых всем было плевать, но вместо этого создал угрозу потрошителей, которые теперь в его армии - они могут уничтожить системы.  
\- Ну и ублюдок, - прошипела Касси, сжимая кулаки. - И я на него работала! Я думала, он хороший человек, только очень грубый и не любящий людей!!  
\- Не переживай, Кас, - успокоил её Джет. - Нас всех обманули, всех Агентов. Но в чём наше преимущество - мы не разлетелись по домам в ту же секунду, как распался Отряд, а держали друг друга в курсе, и теперь нас тысячи и мы готовы дать отпор им. Нам только нужна ваша помощь, потому что если Шеф победит, не будет ни пляжей, ни отдыха...не будет ничего. Будут лишь безжизненные метеориты, до смерти перепуганные останки цивилизаций, готовые служить ему из страха, боль и ужас во всей Вселенной. Всё время и пространство будет подчинено ему, если он узнает, как активировать Кристалл, нужно всего лишь разбить его и уничтожить потрошителей.  
\- А знаете что, - Мэтт встал и повернулся к нам лицом, - Я за! Да, в этой Вселенной произошло много дерьмового, но хорошего всегда больше - всегда больше добра, благородства и любви, всегда больше справедливости и счастливых концов. Мне она слишком дорога, чтобы её уничтожали.  
\- Я с тобой, - я тоже поднялся и схватил его за руку, - Никакой порядок, который Шеф так обожал и который так хочет установить, не стоит пролитой крови и разрушений.  
\- И я с вами, папы! - воскликнула Касси. - Знаю, вы не хотите, чтобы я пострадала, но мы все должны сражаться, чтобы больше не было сирот войны, забытых и заброшенных детей, сломанных, украденных и покалеченных жизней. И если мы все погибнем, я хочу сказать лишь одно - провести время с вами было привилегией для меня. Вы все - мои самые лучшие друзья в этой вселенной, вы подарили мне настоящий дом и дали понять, что я не одинока, что справедливость есть! Так ударим же по этому мудаку, как по пиньяте! Нужно спасти Вселенную любой ценой, даже если придётся остановить весь этот маскарад и открыть весь Союз Планет Земле...или Омеге-Ноль.  
\- Лично у меня есть надежда на Землю, - сказал Джимми, - И на то, что в любом случае, она их существование примет. Довольно войн и колонизации, довольно ненависти и непонимания, когда-то же надо и спокойно жить начинать.  
\- А у тебя, Кассини? - спросила Ари.  
\- Вы что, шутите? Да, у меня всё ещё есть надежда на Землю! Если ваша галактика так эволюционировала за все прошедшие века, тогда и Земля сможет. В конце концов, она сделала такой прогресс после всех этих лет, и если вы им покажете, как не ненавидеть, как принимать разные формы жизни, как это сделали вы, я уверена, что эту планету вы не узнаете.  
В тот же день.  
\- Бри, милый! - раздался в моём наушнике голос Мэтта, пока я бежал по коридорам космической станции “ШЕФ ВСЕГО”, на которой, как можно было понять по очень скромному названию, находился Шеф. - Мы с Касси на другом конце станции, сражаемся с Мерлином Ашем! А ты как там?  
\- Бегу к Шефу! - крикнул я, стреляя в потрошителя, вцепившегося в мою ногу.  
\- Отлично! Молодец, Кассини, ты размазала его метеоритом...что...ПШШШШШШШШШШ.  
И связь отключилась.  
Сейчас или никогда, подумал я. Сегодняшний день решит судьбу всего нашего существования, и я прикончу этого самодовольного гада, который возомнил, что может решать судьбы других и указывать им, как жить. Он всегда ненавидел тех, кто не был людьми с Земли, и вмешался в саму ткань реальности, создав путешествия во времени, что само себе против всех законов мироздания. И никаких грандиозных речей злодеев из комиксов о том, какой его план замечательный и каким отличным он будет диктатором - пристрелю, и слова не дам сказать. За всё то, что он причинил всей вселенной, за то, что он сделал со мной, Мэттом и Касси с нашими друзьями!  
За окном бушевала грандиозная битва, и наши друзья вели всю армию Агентов в бой, уничтожая кровожадных, беспощадных потрошителей выстрелами из лазерных пушек кораблей.  
Но вот и зал! Вот и Шеф, наблюдающий всё в окно! Он повернулся ко мне, на его лице играла улыбка триумфатора.  
\- Ты опоздал, кто бы ты ни был, моя армия…  
БАХ!  
Не имея возможности стоять с простреленной головой, он упал на пол, и я схватил Кристалл Власти, стоящий на приборной панели.  
Вот оно, воплощение власти над временем и пространством прямо в моих руках. С его помощью можно сделать столько хорошего...да, сделать жизнь стольких людей лучше! Да…  
Мою голову захлестнули образы. Я - Теневой Повелитель Галактики, моё жестокое правление давно угнетает Галактику Млечный Путь. Стоп, так это мне суждено им стать? Так это я писал себе все эти любовные письма? Будущее такое идеальное, именно так, как я и хочу...Люди боятся меня, везде ходят с приклеенными улыбками и делают только то, что я одобряю... Касси злобно шепчет сквозь зубы: “Ты такой же, как и они”, а Мэтт ведёт межпланетное восстание против меня, и сделав свой выбор, я…  
Нет.  
Если мне суждено опьянеть от власти, ввергнуть Вселенную в хаос и стать тираном, то я отказываюсь от этой судьбы и переписываю всё настоящее и будущее!  
Я поднял сверкающий разными цветами кристалл, и со всей силы ударил его об пол, он разлетелся на тысячи разноцветных кусочков и перестал светить.  
\- Папа! - послышался голос Кассини, настоящей, а не из кошмара, и я обернулся.  
\- Наша малышка просто молодец, - гордо произнёс Мэтт, - Обрушила на него метеоритный дождь и уложила целый легион потрошителей. Правда, Лиры и Веги теперь больше нет, но это ничего.  
\- Да ну, не скромничай! - пихнула девочка его в бок. - Ты уничтожил половину из них, и так умело вёл Метеору! Что я хочу сказать, Брайан - всё в порядке. Мы победили. Потрошителей больше нет, Виолетта, Деон, Ари, Чарли, Джонни, Джимми и Заки живы. Пойдём домой.  
“ИГРА ОКОНЧЕНА. ВСТАВЬТЕ МОНЕТКУ, ЧТОБЫ ПРОДОЛЖИТЬ”  
Что?  
Эта надпись сразу же появилась перед моими глазами, как только всё исчезло во вспышке, а затем я словно бы проснулся.  
Ещё раз, что?  
Я открыл глаза и понял, что не чувствую ничего, как будто все мои конечности онемели, и более того, я лежал в огромной капсуле для киберсна. Стоп, но нам говорили, что киберсон невозможен?  
Надо мной склонился шимпанзе в смокинге (но без штанов) что сделало всё ещё страннее, и произнёс металлическим голосом:  
\- Приветствую Вас, мистер Хейнер. Ваша симуляция протекала успешно и без повреждений, и Ваше пробуждение также прошло по плану. Вы можете чувствовать временное онемение конечностей, но не волнуйтесь - это временный эффект киберсна. Прямо сейчас Вы находитесь в замке Теневого Повелителя Галактики Млечный Путь на планете Земля, Соединённые Штаты Америки, штат Калифорния, округ Ориндж, город Хантингтон-Бич. Климат умеренный, температура воздуха - 25 градусов по Цельсию, время - двенадцать часов дня семнадцать минут, второе февраля две тысячи двадцать второго года двадцать первого века.  
\- Какой ещё Теневой Повелитель? - прохрипел я. - Он мне письма присылал…  
\- Не волнуйтесь, скоро Вам всё объяснят.  
\- Действительно, - раздался другой металлический голос, и я с трудом посмотрел в угол - там сидела тёмная фигура в плаще и шлеме, полностью закрывающем голову. - Пойдём, я позабочусь о тебе.  
Он встал, подошёл ко мне, аккуратно взял меня на руки, как будто боялся нанести хоть малейшую царапину, и вышел из комнаты, в которой всё и так ничего не было видно. Удивительно, но его руки казались такими знакомыми, что в мою голову начали закрадываться разные подозрения о том, что я знаю этого человека.


	7. Кто правит Млечным Путём?

\- Прежде всего, - произнёс он, положив меня на огромную мягкую кровать, покрытую чёрным шёлком, в своей спальне, в которой тоже преобладали чёрные тона, - Я бы хотел извиниться.  
\- Да ладно??? - саркастически произнёс я. - Ты - тиран и угнетатель, который захватил галактику, пока я спал, и посылал ещё мне эти сопливые письма! Где Мэтт, Касси, и друзья??? Что ты с ними сделал???  
\- Спокойно, - он выставил руки вперёд, - Сейчас всё объясню. Только выслушай меня.  
Ну что ж, терять больше нечего, подумал я, пока пара других шимпанзе делали мне уколы обезболивающего.  
\- Я бы хотел извиниться за ложь и подозрения. За то, что не раскрыл всё тебе сразу, а за свой невероятно сложный план, включающий в себя киберсон, за то...что я сделал. Видишь ли, я был самым обычным Агентом Отряда Времени, спасённый из ада, и в тот день я был на миссии. Мой корабль затянуло в чёрную дыру, и на другой стороне была она...пещера. Её охраняла туча потрошителей, и я с трудом, но убил их всех, чтобы найти Кристалл Власти в центре пещеры, он был прямо там. Там же была и Королева Времени, она сказала мне, что если Вселенная будет и дальше расползаться по швам из-за трещин, то всё рухнет, и я должен их залатать, раз два предыдущих провалили это задание и сошли с ума. Сами потрошители не должны были существовать, и это сводило их с ума до такой степени, что они готовы были убивать и крушить всё на своём пути. Я согласился, и провёл годы за этим, но поскольку Королева приглядывала за мной, для меня прошло всего несколько лет, а единственное, что помогало мне сохранить рассудок - память о тебе. Я знал, что как только получу Кристалл, то смогу воссоединиться с тобой, и поэтому писал эти письма с другой стороны галактики, намекая тебе на то, что произойдёт, и что твои скитания не будут вечными. В конечном итоге я выполнил задание и получил Кристалл, но какой ценой...Потрошители изуродовали меня до такой степени, что для восстановления мне понадобился этот костюм, а пребывание в чёрной дыре изменило мой организм. Тем более, как только Кристалл оказался в моих руках, я стал...вечным, непобедимым, бессмертным, фактически, космосом в человеческом обличии. Теперь для питания и восстановления энергии мне была нужна одна умирающая звезда в неделю, и к тому же, власть Кристалла грозила превратить меня в тирана, который готов расплавить всю Вселенную и вылепить из неё то, что ему нравится, но моя воля оказалась сильнее, так что Кристалл сдался и стал частью меня. Я поглотил его, и затем решил сделать всё остальное, а именно - стать миротворцем, справедливым представителем моей родной галактики. Начал я с Земли, где и находится моя официальная резиденция, - он показал на окно. - Сейчас ты здесь. Так вот, я убил каждого кровавого тирана, убийцу, мучителя и насильника одним лишь движением, и в течение целого месяца налаживал дела на всей планете, во всех странах.  
Он взмахнул рукой, и экран в комнате засветился.  
\- Это мои воспоминания, сейчас тебе всё станет яснее.  
На всех телевизорах, огромных экранах на улицах и всех включённых в этот момент компьютерах появилась надпись: «МЫ ПРЕРЫВАЕМ ПОКАЗ ДЛЯ ВАЖНОГО СООБЩЕНИЯ...»  
А затем все увидели человека, с ног до головы затянутого в чёрное, его лицо скрывал шлем, не выражающий никаких эмоций, и жители Земли впервые встретились со своим новым правителем.  
Раздался голос - громкий, глубокой, жуткий, проникающий в каждую щель, услышанный каждой травинкой, каждым разумным существом.  
«Земляне!  
Тысячи лет вы жили в неведении. Тысячи лет от вас скрывалась правда о том, что во Вселенной существуют другие разумные существа, другие цивилизации. Тысячи лет вами управляли корыстные тираны, пришедшие к власти, только пролив моря крови, сеявшие ненависть, гибель и страх, заразившие вас войнами и несправедливостью.  
Теперь всему этому пришёл конец. Как вы уже знаете, я уничтожил их всех одним щелчком пальцев, и теперь вы напуганы, в смятении, и не знаете, что делать дальше, когда ненавистные, но такие знакомые прутья клетки исчезли, и никто не знает, как быть.  
Но не бойтесь! Отныне вы все находитесь под моей защитой и покровительством, ведь я - Теневой Повелитель Галактики Млечный Путь, Властитель планеты Земля, всесильное, всевидящее, вечное создание космоса, заключённое в оболочку землянина, а вы - мои дети, которым никто не посмеет навредить.  
Сегодня перед вами открывается тысяча новых возможностей, миллионы новых дверей, одна из которых ведёт в новые миры. У вас начинается новая жизнь, в которой больше не будет места боли и страданий, а моя задача - служить вам, нести вас на себе, как Атлант - небо, и строить для вас дороги и мосты. Так обращайтесь же ко мне, вы все, ведь мой мозг, вмещающий в себе столько, что никому и не снилось, способен на то, что вам всегда казалось невозможным. Всем помогу, всех защищу и утешу, и каждый из вас будет свободен и счастлив, никому больше не придётся жить в нищете, войне и беспределе.  
Представители всех стран, я буду ждать вас в своём замке, где мы обсудим то, как вам быть дальше. Остальные же - не паникуйте и оставайтесь в безопасности, я об этом позабочусь.  
Знайте меня по имени, я - Теневой Повелитель Галактики!»  
Как ни странно, всё, что последовало далее, произошло согласно плану тёмного повелителя, и все действительно были в безопасности.  
\- Догадался, кто я? - он снял верхнюю часть шлема, и я увидел глаза, которые я любил больше всего на свете, больше чем какие-либо другие. Это был Мэтт. Это он смотрел на меня с такой грустью, сняв остальную часть шлема.  
\- Как только вы отправились к Ари и Чарли, я перехватил ваш корабль и погрузил вас в киберсон, затем доставил вас на Землю. В то время на ней был 2021 год, и о вас никто не должен был знать, вы должны были быть в безопасности. Всё, что вы пережили после этого - симуляция. Мне так жаль, Брайан, это было ошибкой, я...  
\- Мой дорогой Мэтти, - прошептал я, гладя его лицо. - Мой чудесный, храбрый Мэтти. Тебе столько пришлось пережить, пройти через настоящий ад, и столько сделать ради спасения нашей галактики...Я прощаю тебе всё.  
\- Но я стал тёмным повелителем Млечного Пути, символом неизбежной кары за зло, изменил весь этот мир и другие, перекроил время, как только открылась возможность, погрузил вас и Касси в киберсон, потому что слишком стыдился того, во что превратился…  
\- Ты слышал, что сказала Касси, ты делал всё, что мог. Да, ты не идеален, но ты сделал многое для нашей планеты и галактики, и Касси на тебя совсем не злится. Ты предоставил ей дом и подарил ей заботу, стал для неё лучшим отцом, каким только можно быть, а такое доброе сердце, как у тебя, где попало не находится.  
\- А мои шрамы от временных потрошителей?  
\- Не имеют значения. Она показывают твою силу, то, что ты вышел живым из этого кошмара, и делают тебя ещё прекраснее, тёмный повелитель моего сердца.  
Он улыбнулся, и это было самое красивое, что я видел в своей жизни - моё сердце было так переполнено любовью к этому невероятному мужчине, что я не знал, как ещё передать её в словах, не знал, как дать ему об этом понять.  
\- Мне так повезло, что ты у меня есть, - ответил он. - Только с тобой я хочу править этой галактикой, моя любовь, мой Брайан. С тобой, и с Касси, как нашей принцессой галактики, которую мы воспитаем в заботе и понимании.  
\- Кстати, она тоже была в киберсне?  
\- Да, была. Вот что было в её симуляции. Тебе я сказал, что она обрушила на него метеоритный дождь, но это потому, что бюджета не хватило, на самом деле произошло это.  
\- Убей меня, - прошептали все три лица Мерлина Аша. - Убей...прямо сейчас.  
Я видел по лицу Касси, что она очень сильно запаниковала - прежде ей не приходилось никого убивать, судя по тому, что она пережила.  
\- Но я не могу, - ответила она. - Бластеры на тебя не действуют, и твоя кожа невероятно прочная.  
Поверженный монстр поднял обе руки и прямо так разорвал себе грудь, показав, ко всеобщему отвращению, пульсирующее гротескное сердце, изменённое многочисленными экспериментами, металлические мухи разлетелись в стороны, а в руках Кассини оказался заострённый кусок железа, валявшийся где-то в углу.  
\- Ударь сюда, - он показал себе в сердце. - Ты не промахнёшься.  
\- Я не могу убить тебя, - из её глаз покатились слёзы. - У тебя столько всего ещё впереди, ты можешь столько сделать со своими возможностями…  
\- Нет. Я не смогу помочь никому, всё, на что я гожусь - разрушение и хаос. Моё существование - постоянная агония, иметь три разума в одном теле, которое постоянно раздирает металл…  
\- Просто… - проговорил он женским голосом.  
\- Невероятно… - мужским.  
\- Невыносимо… - и ещё одним.  
\- Ты принесёшь благо, убив меня, окончательно уничтожив эту водородную бомбу вселенского масштаба. Кассини, ты очень добрый ребёнок с измученным сердцем, и там, в загробной жизни, я буду проклинать себя за то, что поручил это тебе...но больше некому. Убей же меня. Пожалуйста.  
Она плакала, поднимая этот острый кусок железа, плакала, занося его над Ашем, плакала, понимая, что только это и остаётся.  
\- Прости меня, - прошептала она, закрыв глаза и резко ударив в сердце - из него фонтаном полилась серебряная кровь.  
\- Тебе не за что извиняться, - радостно, на последнем выдохе произнёс он. - Спасибо тебе, я свободен...от всей этой боли...от голосов во всех головах...теперь всё будет хорошо…  
И все три пары глаз Мерлина Аша, сверх-бога нового поколения, померкли, он застыл на полу.  
\- Здесь Кассини проснулась, - сообщил Мэтт, как только мы вышли из воспоминания, - И я отправил тебе сигнал якобы от неё, мол, “Всё в порядке!”, а дальше уже действовал её образ, основанный на её загруженных воспоминаниях. Кстати, она была очень рада, узнав, что я на самом деле сделал с Мерлином Ашем, чтобы предотвратить это возможное будущее.  
\- Что же? - полюбопытствовал я.  
\- Я ворвался в лабораторию Шефа и Дока, когда они пытались превратить этих трёх несчастных людей в Аша, убил их обоих, чтобы они не осуществили свои кошмарные планы, а поскольку этих троих давно уже считали погибшими на Земле, в их родных странах, что было фиксированной точкой во времени, то я быстро ввёл их в курс дела и обеспечил им достойные жизни на Лямбде. Касси встретилась с ними потом, и они сочли эту сцену из возможного будущего...какой-то захватывающей сценой из драматического блокбастера, ну или комикса. А проснулась она...нормально.  
По его словам, как только Касси проснулась и узнала о том, где находится, то тут же вскочила на обе ноги, превозмогая жуткую боль, оттолкнула меддроидов, спешивших ей на помощь, схватила первый бластер, который только увидела, и побежала по коридору с криками “Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ!!! ТЫ ОТВЕТИШЬ ЗА ВСЁ, ОТМОРОЖЕННЫЙ!!!”, и никто не остановил её, поскольку им было интересно посмотреть, что будет дальше, как только хромающая босоногая девочка в пижаме добежит до него.  
Каким-то образом ей удалось разыскать зал, где он работал с шимпа-боргами, и она вломилась туда, распахнув дверь ногой и выстрелила в Теневого Повелителя, крикнув “ПОПАЛСЯ!!!”  
...вот только бластер был игрушечный, и стрелял пенопластовыми пулями, так как шимпа-борги любили играть в перестрелки в свободное время, а сама Касси заныла от усилившейся боли и плюхнулась на пол, свернувшись в позу эмбриона и продолжая хныкать.  
Несомненно, заинтересованный Теневой Повелитель подошёл к ней, и заметил, как к ней подъезжают меддроиды, чьи чувства не были задеты тем, что их толкнули, главным образом потому, что у них чувств не было.  
Повелитель тьмы аккуратно положил её на диван (даже в рабочих местах он был неравнодушен к уюту) и позволил дроидам делать всю работу - вколоть ей обезболивающее и дать умыться за считанные секунды. После этого он спросил бывшего агента:  
\- Как ты себя теперь чувствуешь?  
\- Да никак, - отозвалась она. - В смысле, минуту назад у меня болело всё, что только может болеть, теперь я не чувствую ни ног, ни рук.  
\- Это временный эффект, лекарство поможет тебе восстанавливаться после киберсна.  
\- Киберсна...Ах, да. МРАЗЬ! - внезапно завопила она. - ТЫ, МРАЗЬ! ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ С…  
\- Позволь мне всё тебе объяснить.  
Шимпа-борги включили экран, встроенный в стену, и запустили презентацию в ПауэрПойнте, на что бывший агент слабо усмехнулась:  
\- Что, даже великий и кошмарный теневой повелитель галактики не может прожить без продуктов Майкрософт, а? Эти презентации у меня в печёнках сидели ещё в седьмом классе.  
\- Они удобны, - ответил тот, - Но все деньги их основателя я распределил по справедливости между теми, у кого их нет. Не дело это - пока миллиардеры хранят свои деньги, заработанные путём эксплуатации честного труда, в сейфах, в каких-то странах люди спят на земле и не имеют чистой воды.  
\- Надеюсь, Джеффа Безоса ты тоже обчистил до нитки? Он тот ещё засранец.  
\- Мне пришлось его убить, учитывая, сколько вреда он принёс этой планете, - развёл он руками. - Илон Маск, ко всему прочему, попытался сбить мой корабль из своей ракеты, а из-за его сети спутников никто не заметил приближающегося астероида за два дня до этого, и астероид я превратил в пыль, а его самого - ну, это понятно. Однако его жена, ребёнок с именем, которым я обычно называю сверхбыстрые самолёты, и пять других детей живы, здоровы и в безопасности. Они не виноваты в том, что их муж и отец такой редкостный...  
\- Кстати, где Лира и Вега?  
\- Твои бластеры? Они больше тебе не понадобятся, тем более, что ты можешь защитить себя и с помощью телекинеза.  
\- В сотый раз повторяю, почему? И зачем?  
И Мэтт рассказал ей всё то, что рассказал мне после того, как я проснулся в комнате, где он с меддроидами наблюдали за моим состоянием.  
\- Тем более, Кассини, бояться меня не надо - ты прекрасно знаешь, кто я, я - твой друг.  
\- Брайан? - она наклонила голову.  
\- Нет, но я люблю его всем своим существом...ещё одна попытка.  
\- Кто ещё-то? - усмехнулась она. - Роберт Дауни-Младший? Множество Кирби, стоящих друг на друге? Сыр с плесенью, который так устал валяться под кроватью, и обрёл разум?  
\- Нет, - рассмеялся повелитель галактики. - Ни одно из трёх. А если хорошенько подумать?  
\- Кто-то из моей команды? Да ладно тебе, просто сними свой шлем и не издевайся надо мной!  
\- Я над тобой не издеваюсь, что ты. К сожалению, пока что я снять его не могу, я нахожусь в процессе восстановления, но могу дать тебе небольшую подсказку.  
Он нажал на кнопку шлема, находившуюся слева, и защитное стекло поднялось на его лоб, явив на свет свои глаза и немного всё ещё бледной кожи в процессе выздоровления.  
\- Эти глаза мне кажутся очень знакомыми, - пробормотала Кассини. - У моего классного приёмного папы Мэтта такие. Но у многих других такие тоже, зелёный - не единственный цвет во вселенной.  
\- Не зелёные, ореховые. Но ты очень близка к разгадке, так близко… - и тут он выключил модулятор, - Что даже и сама не представляешь, насколько, - произнёс он уже не металлическим, но своим собственным, красивым голосом.  
\- ПАПА МЭТТ? - ошеломлённо спросила она. - ТАК ТЫ - ПОВЕЛИТЕЛЬ ГАЛАКТИКИ, И ТЫ ПРОШЁЛ ЧЕРЕЗ ВСЁ ЭТО…  
\- Сюрприз, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Ничего себе, и ты рассказал мне свою историю, ты прошёл через всё это, и был травмирован, и всё такое!  
Из её глаз потекли слёзы, Кассини находилась в состоянии шока и сочувствия одновременно, судя по словам Мэтта.  
\- Прости...что орала на тебя, и вообще злилась...ты герой, самый настоящий...всех нас спас....и столько всего добился! Стал королём! Мне так тебя жаль, и…  
\- Ну-ну, - он подошёл к девочке и успокаивающе обнял её. - Не плачь, сейчас я в полном порядке. И ты тоже, Касс. Мне надо многое тебе объяснить.  
\- Так это ты присылал те письма Брайану? Вот откуда ты про него столько знал, ты же их писал из будущего! И про меня ты тоже писал, “папа тобой очень гордится и ждёт не дождётся поиграть в видеоигры с Брайаном и тобой”. Я-то думала, ты про моего мёртвого прежнего отца, и очень беспокоилась, но ты, выходит, имел в виду...себя?  
\- Именно.  
\- И ты по-прежнему гордишься мной? Но почему?  
\- Потому что ты, Кассини, - он посмотрел на неё с уважением, - очень храбрый ребёнок. За всю свою карьеру Агента ты спасла множество жизней и боролась за то, чтобы сделать мир лучше, тем более, ты бросилась сражаться со мной и Мерлином Ашем в одиночку.  
\- Что ж, - слегка улыбнулась она, - За всё то время, что я была Агентом, научилась быть смелее, и способности приобрела. Вот про ту соплячку, которой я была за день до крушения поезда, такого сказать нельзя.  
\- Вовсе нет. Тогда ты заслуживала столько же уважения и добра, что и сейчас, и мне очень жаль, что твои родители не обеспечили тебя этим, хотя должны были, и более того, они мучили тебя и превратили твою жизнь в ад, скрытый за занавесками. Моя задача - стать лучшим родителем для тебя, и помочь тебе вернуть украденное детство.  
После этих слов он осторожно передал её шимпа-боргам, и они взяли её на руки, потащив неизвестно куда. Через несколько минут они уже были в просторной комнате, на кровати в которой лежали знакомые ей мягкие игрушки.  
\- Пока ты спала, - произнёс Мэтт, - Я обустроил тебе комнату. Нравится?  
\- Ещё как! - восхищённо ответила Касси, рассматривая стены, пока шимпа-борги аккуратно клали её на кровать. - Обои зелёные, как я и мечтала, да и мебель как из картинок с интерьером, которые я постила к себе на стену в блоге! Скажи, ты его читал?  
\- Только ради идей.  
\- Правильно, вышло очень-очень здорово! Мне уже здесь нравится. И я теперь чувствую верхнюю часть организма… - она пошевелила руками и села поудобнее.  
\- Я рад, - улыбнулся он. - Тебе предписано соблюдать постельный режим ещё сутки, но всё будет нормально. Здесь есть твои любимые книги, - он указал на полку, - Можешь вызвать шимпа-боргов в любой момент, только крикни. А, и фильмов с играми я тоже тебе купил достаточно, так что располагайся.  
\- Спасибо, классный папа-император, - радостно ответила она.  
\- Поверь мне, теперь у каждой галактики теперь есть свой Повелитель с резиденцией на его родной планете, Совет Галактики так постановил, чтобы никто больше не смел нарушать законы пространства и времени. Ах да, и маскарада теперь больше нет! Земляне узнали, что вокруг них цветёт жизнь, и это совсем не привело к войне, как видишь. Наоборот, торговля и коммуникация землян с другими планетами процветает.  
После этого девочка выздоровела окончательно, а через три месяца проснулся и я.  
\- Я старался быть самым лучшим отцом для неё - проявлял доброту и понимание, подарил ей столько игр, сколько ей хотелось, но самое важное - подарил свободу. Теперь она может идти туда, куда захочешь, всё равно по её пятам за ней следуют охранные шимпа-борги. А до этого я отправился домой к Касси, в ночь накануне того события на поезде, и хотя я не мог ничего изменить, я знал, что должен был сделать. Она спала в своей комнате после того, как долго плакала, сжимая свою любимую игрушку, а её родители всё ещё смотрели телевизор, и я появился перед ними. Я убедил их, что они спят, заткнул им рты, и сказал: “Нет слов, какие вы омерзительные люди. То, что вы сделали - одно из самых ужасных преступлений, и ему нет оправдания, хотя, как ни странно, в то же время за него не наказывают. Вы называли себя родителями вашей дочери, однако вы отобрали у неё её личность, сломали и заставили ненавидеть себя больше, чем кого-либо, терроризировали и унижали, не говоря уже о том, что её колени болят от того, как вы били её палкой по ним. Ваш сын может этого и не осознавать, пока, но вы тоже задушили его своей паранойей, превратили в мучителя, и сделали с ним такое, за что он будет себя ненавидеть всю оставшуюся жизнь, если не разберётся, в чём же дело. Но у меня есть хорошая новость, не для вас, а для них - однажды вы умрёте, и они будут свободны от вашего гнёта, от вашего тоталитарного домашнего режима, вы умрёте, и они будут счастливы, свободно гуляя по земле, где лежат ваши кости. Ваш сын вас даже не вспомнит, ваша дочь будет плеваться при одной мысли о том, что вы были здесь. А пока что я хочу, чтобы вы жили с осознанием того, что вы почти разрушили жизни двух маленьких людей, потому что они были слабее вас и вы не видели их людьми, вы видели их вашими марионетками”  
\- И они осознали? - спросил я.  
\- Неа, они - типичные узколобые идиоты. Но на следующий день они погибли при крушении поезда, а перед этим хоть кто-то поставил их перед тем фактом, что они мучители и тюремщики. Я рассказал об этом Касси, и она так широко улыбнулась, как только услышала это! Кстати, все её любимые игрушки теперь с ней, а ещё я разрешил ей разрисовать несколько стен в моём замке и дал все нужные краски с кистями - пусть я и Тёмный Повелитель, постоянная темнота всё же угнетает. Она много гуляет и творит, встречается с друзьями - да, Виолетта, Деон, Чарли, Ари, Джонни, Джимми и Заки тоже здесь - и радуется жизни.  
\- Я тоже теперь рад, - искренне улыбнулся я.  
\- Чего ты сейчас хочешь? - спросил Мэтт, глядя на меня с любовью и преданностью. - Скажи мне, и я исполню любое твоё желание, каким бы оно ни было. Сегодня я хочу лишь поклоняться тебе. Ты знаешь, возможность быть всесильным так угнетает, тратит столько моей энергии, и если бы у меня не было тебя, если бы мне было не о ком заботиться, кроме подданных, я сошёл бы с ума. Поверь мне, быть фактически богом – не круто и весело, когда столько голосов звучит в твоей голове и ты стараешься заткнуть их все, чтобы хоть немного времени побыть наедине с собой и тем, кого любишь.  
\- Чего я хочу? - задумался я. Меня начинало охватывать странное, внезапное, но сильное желание, приводящее также и к напряжению между ног.  
\- Трахни меня. Если ты хочешь.  
Мэтт подошёл ко мне, не переставая смотреть на меня своими ореховыми глазами.  
\- Твоё желание - мой закон, - ответил он, - Но мне придётся остаться в одежде. После битв с потрошителями на мне остались уродливые шрамы, которые ты видеть не захочешь, и…  
\- Мэтти, - я поцеловал его в щёку и он внезапно покраснел от смущения, - Никакие шрамы не отпугнут меня. Ты - мой парень, я люблю тебя целиком и полностью, и хочу заняться любовью с тобой, потому что хочу быть ближе к тебе.  
\- Ну, если ты так хочешь…  
Он осторожно взял меня на руки и положил на широкую кровать, затем снял свои доспехи, одежду под ними, и нижнее бельё.  
\- Только перчатки оставь, - посоветовал я. - Очень их люблю.  
Он хитро улыбнулся, располагаясь надо мной и снимая с меня трусы. Шрамов нигде не было видно, о чём я и спросил его.  
\- Шрамы не всегда находятся в красивых местах и заставляют выглядеть их обладателя героически, - ответил он и повернулся ко мне спиной.  
Действительно, его идеальная спина была исполосована жуткими чёрными следами, как и задняя сторона ног сверху донизу, и тыльная сторона одной руки, и задняя сторона шеи, но мне было уже всё равно.  
\- Любимый, - прошептал я, - Иди сюда.  
Мэтт повернулся и сделал именно это, на что я поцеловал его снова.  
\- Твои шрамы делают тебя самым героическим человеком из всех, что я видел. Это твоя история, твои битвы, то, через что ты прошёл, ты защищал Вселенную и время, рисковал жизнью...и поэтому я очень тобой горжусь. Забудь о давлении сегодня. Сейчас только ты и я, можем делать то, что хотим, и я тебя никогда не осужу.  
\- Спасибо за твои прекрасные слова, - слегка смутился он снова. - Сейчас я смотрю на тебя, и не могу поверить, насколько ты удивительно красив. Твои длинные чёрные волосы, лицо, словно осторожно вылепленное богами, и… - он провёл рукой в перчатке по моей руке, - ...всё остальное.  
Я зажмурился в восхищении, когда почувствовал прикосновение грубоватой поверхности перчаток на груди, животе, плечах, спине, и ногах, в общем, везде.  
\- Говоришь, любишь перчатки? - послышался его голос с хитрецой. - А как тебе вот это?  
Я почувствовал, как его пальцы осторожно трогают моё лицо, обводя нос, скулы и прикасаясь к губам, и не теряя ни минуты, я облизнул его указательный палец, взял в рот этот палец и средний, и начал посасывать, ощущая текстуру предмета одежды языком.  
\- Ах ты нехороший мальчик, - произнёс он всё с такой же усмешкой. - Очень плохой, непослушный мальчик, посмел бунтовать против самого повелителя галактики. Придётся тебя наказать, чтобы ты знал, кто тут главный!  
\- Мхммм… - согласился я, ведь мой рот был занят.  
Дальнейшее не заставило себя ждать - через несколько минут я был в состоянии полного восторга, чувствуя то, как проворно работает его вторая рука с моим органом, ускоряя темп и не останавливаясь, и в какой-то момент я даже сорвал с моего мужа перчатку зубами, настолько всё было идеально.  
Посмеиваясь, он убрал её в сторону освободившейся рукой.  
\- Хорошего понемножку, агент.  
\- Как скажете, босс… - пробормотал я, неспособный соединить две мысли вместе из-за удовольствия, что он мне доставлял.  
\- Скажи, пока всё нормально? - внезапно обеспокоенно спросил он. - Тебе не больно? Сообщи мне, если почувствуешь боль, я не хочу тебе вредить.  
\- Всё просто чудесно, Мэтти, ты великолепен… - совершенно искренне ответил я.  
Вскоре я кончил, но это было только начало веселья, Мэтт снял оставшуюся перчатку, покрытую жидкостью, и наклонился надо мной, схватив меня за бёдра.  
\- И ты великолепен, - прошептал он, - и заслуживаешь только самого лучшего. Это ты сейчас и получишь.  
Он соскочил с кровати, и через пару секунд вернулся с бутылочкой скользкой жидкости, на что я усмехнулся:  
\- Хранил её специально для меня, да, Мэтти? Какой ты заботливый.  
\- А как же иначе, - ответил он, выдавливая немного на пальцы.  
Вот здесь мне действительно было немного больно, но эта боль тут же сменилась восхищением, как только он скользнул в меня и начал толкаться, крепко обхватив меня, грудь прижата к груди, я чувствую его тепло и тоже хватаюсь за него, пока в моей голове взрываются сверхновые звёзды.  
Я издаю стон один за другим, целуя его шею и разгорячённую кожу, он трогает меня везде, где только может, и мы оба не хотим, чтобы это хоть когда-нибудь кончалось...но всё же, когда мы оба кончили, я мог поклясться, что эта ночь навсегда останется в моей памяти.  
Прямо сейчас я чувствовал себя любимым, как никогда, и при этом не мог поверить в то, что произошло.  
Я и мой муж, Мэтт, он же Теневой Повелитель Галактики Млечный Путь, прекрасно провели вместе время за занятием любовью, потом я принял лучшую ванну в своей жизни, а сейчас лежу, одетый в чистые трусы, на самой мягкой постели, на которой я когда-либо лежал - не только потому, что матрас был таким и под одеялом было уютно, но и потому, что меня крепко обнимал именно этот муж, самый добрый, храбрый и умный человек, которого я знаю.  
На следующее утро, стоило мне только проснуться, я тут же услышал шёпот рядом со мной, и довольно улыбнулся, потому что это был голос, который я обожаю больше всего.  
\- Дорогой Брайан, - шептал Мэтт, он же теневой повелитель Галактики, он же мой муж, повернувшись лицом к своей тумбочке, - Вчера ты наконец-то проснулся и узнал всю правду обо мне. Я бы понял, если бы после всего этого ты ушёл от меня и больше не вернулся, но ты проявил доброту и сострадание, на которые способен не каждый. Поскольку ты всё ещё был немного слаб после киберсна, я отнёс тебя в нашу с тобой комнату, и мы поболтали ещё немного, а потом ты захотел заняться любовью, и это было...потрясающе. Лучшее, что было в моей жизни, и к тому же, ты принял меня таким, какой я есть, со всеми ужасными шрамами после временных потрошителей и необходимостью в солнечной энергии. Сейчас ты лежишь рядом со мной, и я до сих пор не могу поверить в то, как мне повезло, в то, что у меня такой прекрасный и смелый муж, чьи достоинства я могу перечислять весь день. Удачи, искренней твой Теневой Повелитель Галактики.  
\- Дорогой Мэтт, - со смешком ответил я, обнимая его сзади, на что он слегка вздрогнул, но потом улыбнулся в ответ. - Вчера я узнал всю правду, и я не перестал любить тебя, тем более, что ты выдержал столько ужасных испытаний. Буду краток - я люблю тебя так же, насколько велика наша Вселенная, и буду счастлив править Млечным Путём с тобой. Брайан.  
Он с нежностью покрыл моё лицо поцелуями, и мы снова начали обниматься под одеялом, на что имели полное право как повелитель Галактики и его супруг в выходной для какой-то там части планет.  
Поскольку новый день уже вовсю разгорался, вскоре мы оделись и вышли из комнаты - нас встретила радостная Кассини, её ставшие волнистыми фиолетовые волосы были распущены, футболка была испачкана пятнами краски, а из кармана торчали кисточки и карандаши.  
\- Доброе утро, папы, - произнесла она, - Ну что, готовы встретить этот новый день и создать великолепное будущее? Нас друзья ждут.  
Я кивнул, и мы трое вошли в зал, навстречу новым, захватывающим временам.


End file.
